Monster
by briar black death rose
Summary: Grimmjow had to make Ichigo pay and the only way to assure Grimmmjow was the strongest was through dominance. Grimmjow hated the orange haired soul reaper with a passion and his need to think he was the strongest. It was unintentional for Ichigo but he had to become strong to save those he cared for. Grimmjow wasn't going to stop him. That was until Grimmjow one night raped him.
1. Monster

**Briar: Warning the follow story is not for young viewers and contains mature content such as rape, violence, gore, yaoi and other things. You have been warned.**

**Ichigo: *jaw drops***

**Briar: You have been warned thus you can not bitch. This fict takes up one of the request ficts I was giving out but I won't be accepting until I finish some of supernatural.**

Laying in bed, Ichigo was exhausted due to the sheer amount of power he had exerted in the last three weeks. Training with the vizards to control his inner hollow had been more work than he originally thought. Hyori had been a real hard ass once he had controlled that monster within him and made sure that he didn't get much rest. Being beaten numerous times only to have Haichi heal him until he was fit enough to fight over and over again. It was tiresome but Ichigo refused to give up because he had to be strong enough to fight Aizen or else the world would perish if he got the oken. Numerous lives would die and he'd be to blame for not being strong enough.

Ichigo had been sent home after a particularly nasty blow which was something Orihime wasn't around to heal so Ichigo was placed in his gigai so that Shinji could deliver him home saying that he was a classmate and that Ichigo had been beaten by some delinquents on the way home from school. Being semi-conscious, Ichigo could barely hear the cries from Yuzu as she worried about him and before he knew it, Ichigo was asleep before he was carried up the stairs. His body demanded rest and he would get it or else he'd pass out from exhaustion so getting his ass handed to him at least been a good thing.

The sleep was dreamless and Ichigo was surprised he had not been dragged into his inner world to once more fight his persistent hollow. The fighting itself wasn't to dethrone Ichigo but more so because the other part of Zangetsu was growing restless and desires bloodshed. Ichigo didn't like to fight for no reason and the fact his hollow continually dragged him in only attack vexed Ichigo. The whole point in him gaining power was to protect not to harm and though Ichigo wished he wasn't with such a parasite, Ichigo knew he was necessary for his increase of power to protect those he cared for.

This dreamless sleep was a treasure for Ichigo and he was in complete bliss until the feeling of foreign spiritual pressure entered his room woke him up. Snapping his eyes open, Ichigo was shocked to see the blue haired arrancar, Grimmjow, standing there in his room. Ichigo heard him mutter something about the high reitsu in the room being able to cancel out his own but Ichigo didn't know how to respond. Yes, Ichigo's spiritual pressure was high but how the hell had he found his house? Oh yeah, spiritual pressure, duh! Ichigo wasn't about to hit himself in the forehead for his stupid moment because he needed to focus as much as possible. Why was Grimmjow here? What did he want and was he going to kill him or just want a fight? It looked like he was missing an arm and Ichigo wondered what happened to it and why it was taken. Was it due to him coming to the world of the living without permission? It might have been which made sense since he was suppose to be punished and Ichigo hardly thought Aizen would just sent his soldiers to their room; humorous as it was, it was not befitting punishment for insubordination.

The increase in weight made Ichigo snap out of his thoughts. Looking up, Ichigo was surprised to see how close Grimmjow had got him making him scoot back. Unfortunately, Ichigo was now stuck since his back was against his headboard. When he felt Grimmjow grasp his hips, Ichigo was terrified until Kon came up. The thought that the stuffed lion could do nothing to harm the espada hadn't registered in Ichigo's mind until Kon tried only to get a hand stuffed in his mouth. Ichigo was confused until he saw the green mod soul in Grimmjow's hand. Before Ichigo could question what was going on, Grimmjow shoved the mod soul down his own throat and covered Ichigo's mouth with his hand. Ichigo could have tried to breath through his noise but Grimmjow used two fingers to close his nose forcing Ichigo to swallow the pill. Ichigo's human body popped out and before Ichigo could take Zangetsu, he was carelessly thrown to the floor like common street trash by Grimmjow.

The espada had pulled off Ichigo's obi in his state of shock and tied his wrist together making it harder for Ichigo to struggle. The sword Grimmjow carried had been slammed into the headboard along with Ichigo's tied wrists making him unable to move. There was no way Ichigo would be moving and that brought fear to him. Sweat gathered as he saw the feral look in Grimmjow's cyan blue eyes. Ichigo didn't know what was going on and if Grimmjow was going to kill him or not. If he asked it might bring Grimmjow to actually kill him. Was he that furious over their last battle that he sneaked out of Hueco Mundo to kill him?

"What are you doing here?" Ichigo managed to ask in a steady voice.

Ichigo's tone actually surprised him since he thought he would actually stutter or even stop mid sentence. However, the steel, icy cold look Grimmjow held made Ichigo more nervous that he hadn't sounded weak and submissive to the older man. If looks could kill Ichigo would be dead before his parents even met and it would have been by Grimmjow's hands if he could have done it. Ichigo wished he had the use of his hands or even Zangetsu. The pain in his wrist hurt even as he bled but Ichigo refused to give Grimmjow the satisfaction of crying out in pain. Ichigo had his pride as a man and warrior and he would not beg or cry. If Grimmjow wanted a fight, then fine, Ichigo would use his fucking legs and kick the fucker.

Bucking his hips, Ichigo managed to jostle Grimmjow and catch him by surprise allowing Ichigo to roll over a little and kick Grimmjow off of him. The bed was small but it gave Ichigo some room to bring his heel down on the espada. The man had grunted but he didn't seem to be in any pain making Ichigo shoot his foot forward intending to kick him square in the jaw only to have his ankle grasped just before his foot connected.

_Fuck!_

There was no helping Ichigo now that he brought on Grimmjow's ire. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Ichigo tried his best not to show and to prove that Grimmjow wasn't as terrifying as he appeared, however, he had no such luck as the room crackled with angry spiritual pressure causing Ichigo to gasp. Ichigo wasn't able to stop Grimmjow as he yanked down his hakama making Ichigo pale. He wasn't in any boxers since he was in his soul form and usually his soul reaper attire didn't have any undergarments. Ichigo's flaccid cock met the cold air and Ichigo was terrified on what was to come. Ichigo prayed that it wouldn't come to what he thought it was but as his soul reaper uniform was taken off Ichigo didn't know what to think. The top was ripped off making Ichigo bit his lip at the force pressed against his skin. If Ichigo cried out would his family save him? They couldn't see them though and Ichigo frowned. Karin, Yuzu and his father were simple humans meaning it would be their demise if he cried out. Life wasn't fair! If only he wasn't a soul reaper he'd be fine and this wouldn't be happening.

"Make a noise and I kill them!" Grimmjow promised darkly," it'd be so easy to charge a cero and fire it through the wall don't you think? Take out every single one of your precious loved ones in one shot."

Ichigo said nothing but the look in his eyes spoke a thousand words; one of them being fuck you. The look in his eyes did not deter Grimmjow but only added fuel to the fire. Ichigo would be brave though because he was stronger than what Grimmjow thought he was. Something like this wouldn't destroy him because if he wasn't strong he wouldn't be able to protect those he loved and those he had sworn to protect. This power he had gained would be for nothing if Ichigo hadn't gone through as much as he had these past few months. What Grimmjow would do to him would pale in comparison. Ichigo had almost died, lost his powers and defeated the whole thirteen court guard squards so being raped wouldn't be as bad as this because he had worse hardships before and he had overcome them. Ichigo refused to loose and become something weak and pitiful over what would happen.

"I hate that damn look in your eyes!" growled Grimmjow," I'm gonna fuckin' destroy that look."

Before Ichigo could say anything, he felt something harsh enter his body making him clench his teeth. The burning sensation accompanied by the brutal thrust had not been what Ichigo was expecting and he tried his very best not to cry out. His rectum was torn and Ichigo tried to breath only for it to come out unsteady. The throbbing pain in his lower back brought stubborn tears to the corners of his eyes but they refused to fall. The pain was immense and it made Ichigo's stomach chrun and the need to vomit increase. The feeling didn't subside and only increased as he felt something warm run down his legs; blood. Ichigo was surprised but it made sense since he had no preparation and Grimmjow had gone in dry. Ichigo's lower lip was abused by the force Ichigo had used to gnaw on it so he did not cry out and he even managed to draw blood. The copper taste invaded his senses and it helped him slightly as Grimmjow thrust into him with vigor. There was nothing said and the only sounds in the room was the headboard hitting the wall accompanied by the sound of flesh meeting flesh.

Ichigo had forgotten Kon was even there until he opened his eyes slightly and saw the horrified mod soul sitting on the floor with wide eyes as he watched Grimmjow rape Ichigo in soul form. Kon was smart though, he didn't run. Instead, he watched and it only brought shame to Ichigo since this was not only something he had to live with but now someone else would know of his weakness. Ichigo hadn't even know he was crying until the taste of saline water tears touched his dry lips. Taking a shaky breath, Ichigo tried to allow no more tears to shed but it was hard with his body in pain and the grip Grimmjow had on his hip was unbearable. The force was unnecessary because Ichigo found that his will to fight had diminished now that he had been so thoroughly shown that he wasn't as strong as he thought he was. Ichigo was nothing but a weak and pathetic creature who could do nothing and rely on no one because he was meant to protect.

"You're nothing!" Grimmjow hissed in Ichigo's ear," nothing you hear!"

Ichigo nodded his head weakly as he closed his eyes but the increase in pressure caused Ichigo to gasp in pain and screw his eyes shut. Grimmjow barked a command at Ichigo demanding that he open his eyes and Ichigo tried but everything was blurry. His eyes were filled with tears and his mouth felt hot and wet as his throat constricted painfully. There was a gleam of pride in Grimmjow's eyes as Ichigo endured such pain but Ichigo didn't know how much satisfaction Grimmjow was getting from this. The pain in his lower body was what distracted him to the point where he couldn't even think of his own thoughts let alone try to do what Grimmjow ordered. Ichigo wished the pain would stop and he so desperately wanted to ask Grimmjow what made him want to do such a horrendous act but the fact that he was a hollow said it all. Hollows caused misery in others to feed that black void in their hearts. Grimmjow was such a bastard and Ichigo wished he could destroy him.

Weak! Ichigo was too weak to even stop something like this and it was all his fault because he had slipped up once while fighting Hyori. If Ichigo hadn't got such damage done he would be in a better condition to fight Grimmjow and he wouldn't have allowed this to happen. It was all his fault and no one was to blame but himself. There was nothing Ichigo could do and in the end he would just be that weak and pathetic child who couldn't even protect his own mother from a hollow.

Tears stung his eyes and Ichigo only wished he could gain more power to protect himself rather than be such a pathetic human. He was a hybrid and he should have some fight but his legs felt like lead and it made it harder to move. His body was exhausted and he grew more weaker with each pounding Grimmjow gave him. Ichigo wished the man would rip out that jagged blade and just slit his throat so Ichigo wouldn't have to endure this anymore. Death would surely be better than this and if he was dead he wouldn't have to face tomorrow's feelings.

The stinging sensation increased with the feeling of Grimmjow's release hit the torn skin. The squelching sound of his limp penis exiting Ichigo's anus had him clenching his teeth in pain and once more finding the need to vomit increase. The sound itself brought the taste of bile to his throat but nothing came. When he saw the man above him grinning from ear to ear, Ichigo couldn't help the sob that came from his throat as he curled up in a ball. The fetal position made him feel less pain but when the sound of Kon making a noise, Ichigo turned to see his human body in Grimmjow's arm. Ichigo tried to focus on what was in front of him but the pain in hips made it hard. There was sure to be bruising in the morning and and those pains in his soul form would resonate and synchronize meaning Ichigo would sustain those injuries in his human body meaning he would have no peace. Ichigo was stuck.

Feeling his soul body and human body merge made Ichigo feel even more disgusting. This body had been violated by the enemy and no one would believe him because there was no point in a hollow coming to rape a soul reaper. Two enemies would most likely kill each other than rape the other. No one would believe him anyway. His father was human just like any other doctor was which meant that they had no idea about hollows, soul reapers, quincies and plus souls. If Ichigo were to say he was raped by a ghost he would no doubt get a one way ticket to the funny farm.

"See ya around, soul reaper. I hope next time you're just as good and maybe even better," spoke Grimmjow in a cruel tone before leaving the world of the living.

**Briar: So someone thought I needed to show more than tell. I tend to do that in more darker ficts I find rather than comedies. I hope you enjoyed. Romance shall be later so for now, enjoy the hurt/comfort :D **


	2. Injuries

Ichigo whimpered in pain but as he felt the throbbing sensation run through his body he stayed silent. To curb the pain in him, Ichigo bit on his lip as silent tears fell from his face. Grimmjow was gone but that didn't mean he didn't feel his pride as a man shatter as he was so violently raped. Ichigo was exhausted, however, the pain wracking through his body refused to allow him the satisfaction of sleep and the safe haven of hoping that the actions Grimmjow took were all but a dream. Ichigo wished it was a dream but as time slowly ticked by the pain refused to subside. His hips felt like fire and like they had cracked. Ichigo couldn't move from his curled position and refused to move. Any movement like his foot twitching was painful. Ichigo had to pee a few times but refused the sensation of a full bladder in fear he wouldn't be able to walk. Ichigo was terrified Grimmjow would come back for round two but if he did, Ichigo prayed the espada would kill him. Every time Ichigo thought to call out to his father, he refused and his throat would dry up and constrict bringing forth more sobs. If his father saw him in the state he was Ichigo wouldn't know how to react. He was in his boxers while his body was covered with bandages but he knew that his rectum was no doubt bleeding and he was sitting in a puddle of Grimmjow's semen and his own blood. The thought disgusted him but Ichigo refused to call out.

Biting on his hand, Ichigo muffled a quiet moan at the feeling of a sharp pain coming through his body. Ichigo seriously wished someone would kill him. He had no idea how much time had passed since he didn't have an alarm clock due to his father thinking it was right to try to kick your son awake. Ichigo began to sweat profusely and his breaking was labored as time went on. A few times Ichigo's breath hitched at the feeling of a sharp pain running through his body. The pain wracked his entire body and he didn't want to move. Ichigo tried to convince himself that this pain was nothing compared to a sword running through his body or being stabbed but he was kidding himself. The only one who really stabbed him directly was Kenpachi and his inner hollow but since his inner hollow was a part of his sword it didn't hurt him. Ichigo didn't remember much of the sword stabbing him since he was running on adrenaline making it harder to remember all of the pain he felt.

It wasn't until near dawn that Ichigo felt the repulsion of what occurred to him and mixed with the pain it induced vomiting. Ichigo could hold it back as he felt the heaving and bile rising from his throat. It hurt and tears stung his eyes as it agitated his injuries. Ichigo was too weak to move so instead he began to sweat more and the vomit was beside him and trailed down to his body. The scent of the vomit sent a wave of nausea through him causing Ichigo to vomit once more while whimpering in pain in between the spaces of heaving up his last meal and breathing. It hurt and brought tears to the corners of his eyes but Ichigo continued to vomit and the feeling of the liquid running on to his body disgusted him even more but he was too busy trying to focus on puking that it didn't bother him as much. Eventually there was nothing for him to vomit and he dry heaved until stomach acid appeared and that yellow liquid smelt worse than the actual vomit.

A few seconds later, Ichigo heard the door creak open and at the view of his sister, Ichigo began to vomit once more. His sister thought he was ill and ran to go get their father but Karin appeared next and began to stroke Ichigo's hair in an endearment but it only lead to Ichigo feeling terror. His body began to tremble and his hands covered his face. The movement irked his injuries and made him whimper in pain. Ichigo refused to cry out or scream but the pain was so intense he couldn't hold back anymore and he found himself passing out into a black abyss.

Isshin was concerned about his son as he saw that he was a twitching mess in his own sweat, vomit and blood? Isshin didn't know what was going on but he called an ambulance right away. This wasn't something he could do on his own in his clinic and he needed a doctor like Ryuken to look at Ichigo. His heart was racing and as he moved closer he saw the bruising that littered his son's body. There appeared to be bleeding from his wrists as well but Isshin knew it wasn't a suicide attempt. Ichigo had too much to live for and even after all those years of the pain he felt from loosing his mother, it wouldn't drive Ichigo to suicide; he wasn't that selfish. There was bruising on his hip too which was odd. The dark purple splotches seemed to make a hand print and it also angered Isshin that someone managed to break into the house and harm his son while he was sleeping. Isshin hadn't felt a disturbance in spiritual pressure and the fact that a mere human or even plus soul did this made him angered. Isshin had ordered the girls to sit in the front with the paramedics as he sat in the back with his one and only son. His spiritual pressure was wavering and seemed conflicted as it rose and fell.

When they had tried to take him and uncurl him from the ball he was in, Ichigo began to have a fit through his body was unconscious. His body had seizure like motions and thrashed while Ichigo gave out a blood curling scream that hurt Isshin's ears and broke his heart. Watching as he tried to escape the paramedic's grip, it was Isshin who ended up giving the sedative to Ichigo who had woken up in the middle of it begging to be released. Isshin saw the betrayal in his father's eyes before those chocolate brown orbs rolled to the back of his head. However, Isshin didn't miss the glimmer of flashing gold in Ichigo's eyes before his body became still once more. Isshin had never seen Ichigo's eyes that shade and thought he was going crazy but he knew his son was a soul reaper and that he was controlling his hollow. Shinji had come to him once he detected a soul reaper presence. Isshin been around when Shinji was there and all the other vizards but defected before they were captains. He did it all for Masaki so she wouldn't become a hollow and in the end, that hollow had been transferred to their son and tried to take over. It made Isshin feel guilty how he could do nothing to help his son until recently. With the hollow awakening in Ichigo and Masaki's death, he regained his soul reaper powers and was allowed to leave his gigai without being nothing but a soul reaper in a white shihakshou.

"Dad is Onii-chan gonna be alright? "asked Yuzu.

"He'll be fine," promised Isshin.

_I hope_ Isshin silently added.

There was no promising what had happened and Isshin hadn't really understood what was fully going on to his son. Everything had been so quick as the paramedics grabbed a stretcher and carried his unconscious son to the ambulance only to begin driving at full speed to the hospital. Isshin had demanded that Ryuken be the doctor there and they tried to persuade him but Isshin could sense his old friend and knew that nothing was occupying the quincy. In the end, the paramedics paged Ryuken and Ichigo was taken to the ICU where they would begin to operate on him. Isshin got a run down and they would stabilize him before giving x-rays and seeing what the damage was and afterwards he would be put into surgery if needed.

Isshin had nothing to occupy his time but try to calm his girls as best as he could. Yuzu was a mess and was sobbing as she prayed that her brother would get better while Karin was stoic as ever and didn't seem to show much but deep down he knew she was concerned. Her spiritual pressure reeked of it making wish there was something he could do to occupy their minds. It wasn't right to call Orihime Inoue, knowing that she was a healer and had gained spiritual powers thanks to Ichigo. Uruhara had given him the run down while Ichigo invaded soul society and thanks to Ichigo, a lot of people close to him were spiritually aware. No doubt, Ryuken's son and Ichigo's cousin, Uryuu would find out about this eventually. The fact that Ichigo was related to Uryuu was a secret and Isshin didn't know when he'd be able to tell his son. Ichigo didn't even know his own father was a soul reaper and Isshin would bide his time until it was right. There was no way he would be able to fight in the winter war and knowing that Ichigo had a strong will to protect and one of the few who hadn't seen Aizen's bankai, made soul society lose an asset.

The sun was slowly coming through the windows as time passed and a few times Karin went to grab coffee and food for the family. Isshin had grabbed his wallet before they left for the hospital knowing they might be there for awhile but thankfully an ambulance coming gave them more priority over most people unless they were dying. Even so, there were more available doctors. As time ticked by, Isshin relieved his bladder a few times and paced when he wasn't holding Yuzu. Pacing didn't help at all. Worry ticked in his mind and it made him wonder how long it would take for Ryuken to appear and tell him the news.

The chances of Ichigo's survival were depending on his will to live and if he was too weakened that damn monster inside him would take control and it was different than Masaki's hollowification. This one wasn't a vasto lorde or an arrancar without a hollow hole. This thing had an identity and if Ichigo died it died with it meaning it would do anything to ensue its survival even if it meant taking over the host. This thing according to Shinji would look more human and an inverted version of his son. If his son hadn't been so reckless that hollow wouldn't have been there in the first place and if only he had done as told but Isshin knew better; Ichigo wouldn't leave someone to fend for themselves if they needed protecting. That was how it was and it reminded Isshin of himself when he was younger and how he had tried his best to save Masaki, a girl he had barely known just like Ichigo barely knew Rukia yet went to rescue her from execution.

The sounds of footsteps brought Isshin out of his thoughts making him look up to see a tired looking Ryuken. The man spoke of being on his feet for over fourteen hours and the delinquent son he had didn't make it any better. He gave them the clear to go into the intensive care unit to see Ichigo but when Isshin went he was stopped by Ryuken. That knowing gaze caused Isshin to stay behind and head into an abandoned room with Ryuken to hear what happened that the man couldn't say in front of his twins. Isshin was nervous but his spiritual pressure and expression were calm and leveled assuring the quincy he was ready to hear what was to be told.

"He had a pelvic fracture," began Ryuken," whoever harmed him used extreme force while holding him down. I sensed hollow spiritual pressure lingering on your son and it was somewhat familiar reitsu. I think it was from a couple weeks ago when the arrancars invaded the world of the living. We had to use internal fixation and put in some metal plating in Ichigo's hips. The bones were cracked beyond repair and again, the force was unbelievable. He had metal plating and bolts so he should be fine now. Whoever the hollow was infused reitsu into his hand while gripping Ichigo's hip. He'll be in bed rest for about three weeks. We'll keep him in the same bed and wheel him to another room when he is safe. After about three weeks we can put him on crutches for two weeks and then move to one after he feels he can move. If he's not confident with the crutches he can remain in bed. I know this is killing you but there is one more thing you need to know."

"What?" asked Isshin.

"He was raped," stated Ryuken," since it was from a hollow there is no DNA to be found no matter what. His rectum was severely torn and he had internal bleeding. If we hadn't gotten there as soon as he had Ichigo would be dead."

Isshin felt his heart sink at hearing that. His son had been so close to death and it was even a hollow who invaded his home so easily. Isshin shook his head before sighing in defeat. He couldn't protect his son forever but he had tried his damn best by always attacking him randomly. How an arrancar was able to drop the ball on his son was a mystery to him. Isshin had to ask Ryuken if there was anymore but there wasn't much. Ichigo's wrist seemed to be have stabbed which made sense why he was raped so easily. The arrancar had pinned his hands over his head thankfully it missed ulnar vein and his artery so he didn't bleed to death.

"He might be more prone to panic attacks though," Ryuken warned," he will withdrawal from physical contact no doubt and he won't be psychological fit to fight Aizen and his soldiers. His attacker will no doubt be there and I advise he go to therapy after he recuperates I heard your daughter is a fabulous cook so when he leaves the hospital I will pray you don't stuff Ichigo with pizza and that Miss Yuzu cooks him something healthy."

Isshin nodded his head. "Just how broken will he be?"

"I know he had a strong will but since we are talking about a spiritual entity raping him it might be harder to stop his assaulter," Ryuken admitted," whoever it was, I would advise using some of your kido to make sure he can't enter but even so, arrancars are stronger than normal hollows and might break in. I know you can't stay away twenty-four hours a day but if this happened again I'd advise keeping him with those vizards since he is one of them now."

"I'll try my best," agreed Isshin,"how is Uryuu's training?"

"He's completed it," answered Ryuken," that is if he isn't dead."

"You're pretty harsh," chastised Isshin.

"Just go visit your son," ordered Ryuken," I'll get Uryuu to contact Orihime Inoue in the morning. We'l heal him so he can advance a few weeks quicker for healing though no matter what happens don't let him fight in that war. He'll die trying and not at his full potential."

"Will do," replied Isshin with a sad smile on his face.

**Briar: I know this focuses less on Ichigo but this was how it was suppose to go. I will have more action in the next chapter.**


	3. Hollow

Ichigo slept for at least twelve hours and when he woke up he wasn't surprised to see himself in a hospital room. However, being in the hospital that Uryuu's father ran was a surprise due to the fact that Ichigo's father was a licensed doctor. The room was white and sterile as well as a little dark. There wasn't any lights in at the moment and his room didn't have any windows besides maybe one made of glass but Ichigo's bed was far from the light. The sound of his heart monitor beeped in the room making the only noise beside the other technology that might be used. Ichigo was able to breathe on his own thankfully but he felt lethargic and little to no pain. The last thing he remembered was getting sick and his sisters being worried about him but that was all. The fact he was in the hospital was confusing and Ichigo didn't know what was going on. He was in his human body rather than soul form and as he lifted his hand up, Ichigo noticed there was a needle in his arm. Knowing not to rip it out, Ichigo placed his hand back down and turned his head to see his father standing in front of the window gazing at him with an expression that seemed serious. Ichigo sighed before he closed his eyes and feel back into unconsciousness.

However, he was not pulled into unconsciousness but instead was placed in his inner world where he laid on the skyscraper since his body could not hold his own. A groan spilled from his lips as he groggily looked around only to see nothing; no one was here. Zangetsu wasn't on his usually pole and there wasn't even a trace of his hollow. Ichigo didn't know how to enter his inner world like the other soul reapers and the fact he was pulled in was usually when Zangetsu wanted to teach him a lesson. The only other time was when he was hollowifying in Uruhara's underground training facility as well as the underground training facility in the vizards abandoned warehouse. The fact his hollow could drag him in was shocking but it didn't seem like he was loosing control since nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

Ichigo called out for Zangetsu but his voice echoed throughout the world with no response. Clouds moved by in his side ways world but it wasn't until he heard a ripple that caused him to look to the side. From the black ripple, his inner hollow appeared with a smirk on his face.

"You rang?" mocked the hollow.

Ichigo scowled at the entrance of his hollow and tried to stand up to grab Zangetsu off his back only to have a black sandal land on his chest and push him down. Ichigo was left breathless as the hollow pushed his weight onto Ichigo's chest and caused him to loose air. Ichigo was too weak to lift his arms and grasp the foot but even if he tried the attempt would be fruitless because his hollow had more power than Ichigo at the moment. Ichigo was nothing but the horse now while the hollow could reign as the king. He had warned Ichigo if he got too weak he would crush his skull like an egg and thus become the new ruler. Ichigo didn't want to give up his throne though; this was Ichigo's body. This monster on top of him didn't own any of it besides an inverted appearance but that was all. The beast shouldn't have anything of Ichigo's since he would only destroy it in the end. Ichigo saw the damage his hollow did in that little amount of time to the vizards and his hollow was the strongest of all of theirs. Ichigo was terrified of that monster even if he had gotten control over him but the fact he had the most powerful hollow of them all and that with enough training he would be more powerful than Shinji, it scared him. He would get strong with a vast amount of power and be able to defeat Aizen, that is if he survived Grimmjow's assault.

"I've never called for you," snarled Ichigo.

"You wound me," the hollow feign hurt by placing a hand over where his supposed heart would be.

Ichigo glared at the best as he stepped forward; hollows were real cowards. Attacking someone who couldn't even move was pitiful. Ichigo didn't let his fear reek out though and instead he showed malice towards the creature trying to take over his body. This was his body and no one but him had the rights to control it excluding Kon since he was there to take over his body so people didn't think he had died. It happened a few times and he had scared the shit out of the paramedics but he regretted nothing.

Ichigo could hear the hollow speaking of how Ichigo was weak no matter how determined he was to show his strength. The spiritual pressure Ichigo had was wavering while the hollow had a more powerful, dark and dense spiritual pressure. The power thrummed through his inner world like a bass would in music. It wasn't soothing though and it brought worry to Ichigo that his hollow could show more spiritual pressure than himself. Ichigo's soul was weak at the moment and if his hollow gave it his all it could crush Ichigo's soul and kill him. It would be a fruitless action though because if Ichigo died so did the hollow. Ichigo knew he wouldn't kill him but making him broken to the point of no repair was something he would do. This was terrifying and as the hollow bend over and grasped the top of his hair painful to pick up his head Ichigo had to bite on the bottom of his lip to reassure himself he would not make a sound to please the hollow's more sadistic nature. The pale thumb brushed over his lips before Ichigo was slammed into the building creating a crater. Ichigo's head was pounding and he swore he saw doubles as he tried to steady himself. His hands were to weak to bring up to his head and instead he closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening his eyes. His hollow smirked at him and Ichigo watched as nimble fingers moved down his body to his right hip. Ichigo's breath hitched a little at the small amount of pain coming forth and nearly screamed when the hollow grasped it painfully.

Ichigo could hear the hollow telling Ichigo to scream more but Ichigo tried his best not to. It didn't stop the hollow from trying and he even used both hands making a scream wretch from Ichigo's throat. Tears of pain came rolling down his eyes without his consent and he tried his best to stop the saline waterfall from flowing. The pain and agony he was going through was worst than he thought and Ichigo wanted it to stop. He wanted to go back to when he wasn't this defenseless and could actually sight back his attacker. It was hard for Ichigo to move with his bone aching and the throbbing sensation slithering up his entire body. This wasn't something Ichigo wanted or something he ever wanted. Ichigo wasn't a masochist and he never would be. He might not have shown it but he did like girls but he was too caught up trying to protect the world than have an interest in them. Having a girlfriend would mean one more person to endanger and it wasn't something he could risk. To bring a stranger into the world of the supernatural was unfair and he had already done it to Orihime and Chad.

"You can't fight me," the hollow whispered darkly in Ichigo's ear.

Ichigo suppressed a shiver that threatened to run up his spine because if he didn't he knew the action would bring pain to him. Ichigo tried to close his eyes and look away to what was happening as the hollow removed his hakama with ease but the feeling of fingers brushing against his right hip had him snapping them open and watery chocolate brown eyes turned to the direction of the half naked hollow. They weren't in bankai which meant they still had their regular outfit on. The obi had already been removed and he felt his arms raised above his head once more. The action was pointless since Ichigo couldn't fight him off anyway in his condition.

Ichigo's top was opened up leaving his tanned chest exposed to the hollow. It didn't seem to bother the hollow as he licked his lips in glee. Those gold on black eyes sparkled with mirth like a child locked in a candy store late at night. Ichigo knew his hollow would be htinking of harsh ideas of how to torture Ichigo as he was trapped in his inner world. This wasn't like a dream; Ichigo couldn't think of opening his eyes in the outside world and wake up. No, it was more harsh and if Ichigo tried to wake up he would get laughed at for his attempts of freedom.

There was no point in struggling and Ichigo's orbs lost their will to fight and were clouded as Ichigo tried to imagine himself somewhere else. It was harder to do and Ichigo wished he was able to but the feeling of cool fingers grasping his hips and bring forth pain wasn't pleasant at all. Those fingers spread his cheeks and thrust in to the hilt causing Ichigo to clench his teeth. It hurt just as bad and Ichigo tried his best not to make a sound but one gurgling sob made itself come forth. He was weak and pathetic and could do nothing to stop his assailant like last time. He couldn't protect himself out of all the lives he had saved and this was his punishment for not caring for his body. For someone else to use it and treat it as they wanted. Ichigo didn't like it one bit as the hot liquid of blood trickled down his leg indicating he was torn from the inside once more. He tried to keep a steady heartbeat but it was harder than it looked. What damage was his human body taking was what Ichigo wondered. Was his rectum bleeding there as well? Was his heartbeat monitor increasing and were the nurses trying to calm him down with sedatives? Ichigo was unaware since he was in his soul form at the moment.

The grip on his hips was painful and Ichigo swore his right pelvis cracked while his right one was creaking from the strain. The hollow was using as much force and maybe more than Grimmjow had used. A bountiful amount of spiritual pressure was radiating around Ichigo's inner world and the majority of it was focused in the hollow's hands as he tightened his grip. Ichigo squirmed but it seemed to turn the hollow on more as he took his pleasure in brutally thrusting into Ichigo like there was no tomorrow. The hollow focused on his own pleasures and no one else's. The hand on his right pelvic moved away and he felt black nails dig into his flesh causing pearls of blood to appear. Smelling the copper scent brought nausea to Ichigo but he couldn't move to escape the scent and even breathing through his mouth was hard as it hitched every now and then when he felt a few tears slide down his cheeks.

"You're so beautiful like this," cooed the hollow while holding Ichigo's jaw in one hand.

Ichigo tensed up at feeling his jaw in the hands of a monster. If the hollow wanted he could break his jaw with ease and Ichigo thought he might just do it as he held it in a tight grip that made Ichigo clench his teeth. Ichigo was worried because in his weakened state he wouldn't be able to speak or write and he would be as defenseless as an infant in the hands of his torturers. Both were hollows who cared nothing for him and Ichigo would perish and become nothing but an empty shell; he was worthless. All his fighting and training hadn't helped him at all, making him nothing but a pathetic, weak man.

Those angry tears flowed down his face and Ichigo realized this was the most he had ever cried since his mother had died. Ichigo had cried every night before seeing his mother but that was it yet in the past two days he had bawled his eyes out. No doubt they were red and puffy because his eyes stung as he tried to focus on the bleary hollow in front of him. The burning sensation from a cut indicated that he had brought his nails down on Ichigo once more making him hiss. There was no stopping the hollow and soon enough he would bleed out if it continued at this rate.

It seemed like the beast didn't care because Ichigo felt more cuts on him and he couldn't help look down on his chest as the pale version of Zangetsu cute into him.

"You're my sword, you can't hurt me," croaked Ichigo with a knowing smirk.

Zanpaktou couldn't hurt their wielder and it was a known fact. Ichigo knew that and since hiw hollow was a part of Zangetsu it meant that he couldn't physically hurt Ichigo with his sword since he was a sword.

"But I'm not a sword do it doesn't matter; you can still bleed," retorted the hollow with a cruel smirk.

That was true, Ichigo could still bleed which meant the hollow could still get off at that. Feeling the blade dig into him was awkward as he saw it moved and blood come down and soak his upper and lower body. He tried to be strong and he didn't cry at the feeling but when his hollow put both hands on his hips he felt his pain increase and he could have sworn that both of his hips had been broken from the sheer force exhibited by the inner hollow he had. What was the point in it all? Why was he acting like this? The hollow had never done this before and even though he tried to get his dominance it was never in such a way. All these unanswered questions were making Ichigo terrified and he wanted to die.

Before anything else could happen, Ichigo felt his body fading away into nothing. At first he thought he was dying but the angered look on his hollow said more than that. Was it possible that he was returning into the human world? If only that were true. Ichigo wasn't getting his hopes up. As the hollow disappeared from his sights, he could hear a line of cursing escaping those lips and relief flooded through Ichigo but not when he woke up. He was screaming in pain and the nurses were pinning him down. Ichigo saw his father and another man pinning him down as well while speaking. It was hard to understand what they were saying with the agonizing pain but it seemed like they had given him an anesthesia that would keep him paralyzed but pain free as they operated on him. Ichigo didn't know what was going on but the nurses were rushed out and Ichigo realized he had a mask over his mouth allowing him to breath. They must have gotten the drug in his system that way. Ichigo couldn't move but he was screaming in pain on the inside. His father and the man were talking about foreign spiritual pressure. His father knew he was a soul reaper? They knew he had been raped by a arrancar. Ichigo felt his whole world crashing down and it didn't help when they said they would have to removed the bolts and metal platting in his right hip to add pins to reassure that he healed properly as well as add metal platting to his left hip. They mentioned how his inner hollow was a sick twisted beast and at the moment Ichigo wished he was dead. Tears streamed down his face and he felt shame as they knew what had happened to him. How he was weakened and taken advantage of because he couldn't defend himself. Ichigo could never be strong enough no matter how much power he gained and that was what made him pathetic.

"The drug should keep him awake so his hollow can't force him into his inner world," stated Ryuken," we don't have much time. The bleeding wounds are explainable. We'll have to say he must have scratched himself while remembering the rape. Isshin I need you to put the restraints on him so this doesn't happen again."

Isshin nodded his head and Ichigo felt as some pressure was added to his wrist and ankles. He didn't know what was going on but he felt his spiritual pressure decrease into nothing. No one would be able to find him no matter how hard his inner hollow tried to contact other hollows. Ichigo wouldn't be found by the soul reapers, espada or even his human friends. It was almost like heaven but it was hell. He would be restrained and not allowed access to ove anymore. Ichigo's inner hollow was right; Ichigo really was pathetic.

**Briar: I hope you liked it. I love writing dark stuff because it's so easy to right. Until next time my lovelies :)**


	4. Hospital

Ichigo had eventually succumbed to the darkness that called his name; he forgot everything spoken by his father when he woke up. The sleep itself was deep enough that even Ichigo's inner hollow could not pull him from the realm of dreams leaving Ichigo to rest. It wasn't difficult since Ichigo had been forced to stay away, drugged and not knowing what was happening. As he world would spin from time to time, he was blinded by the bright lights in the room. Why was he here? What was going on? The last thing he remembered was being in his inner world with the monster who tried to claim his power. Where was he? Ichigo could barely make out figures and when he finally did it was a man behind a mask. He couldn't hear much but it dawned on Ichigo that he was in the hospital The question at hand, why? Through the masks and the all, Ichigo could barely make out who was behind it and the fact it was his father made him slightly nervous. He knew his father was a doctor but there was never a time that he had to perform surgery on Ichigo. What had happened to make him hospitalized? Ichigo remembered pain. Before he was forced into another nightmare due to his hollow, Ichigo had been in so much pain. The burning sensation on hips and the throbbing on his back side, it made Ichigo want to scratch his skin until he bled away the feeling. Ichigo wasn't able to move though, not until he burned of drugs which would take sometime.

There was never a break for Ichigo as he laid in bed. He looked down once and Ichigo thought he was going to be sick at seeing all the blood as they cut open his skin so that they could insert what would be pins. They had to remove the metal platting so that they could fix the new cracks. Ichigo wasn't new to blood since he was a soul reaper and he fought to keep himself alive but the only time he had seen this much blood was after he defeated Byuakuya. It made Ichigo wonder if he'd pass out from blood loss but he heard something about a transfusion if there was too much lost making him internally sigh; he wanted to die. The shame and pity he knew he would receive would not help him and he wished for death. There was no way he could live this down and the fact he had to live with the fact he was raped would never make him feel better. The man was a freaking ghost so if he tried telling anyone he would be considered a man who needed to be admitted to the asylum.

It was repulsive how he was so easily he was forced; he had trained for nothing. Ichigo was weak just like his inner hollow had claimed. The feeling of those hands on him send a wave of nausea over Ichigo and before he knew it, he was vomiting. The mask itself was used to provide air but it wasn't for sucking out the vomit. Ichig prayed they would let him die. However, fate was not so kind and just as quickly as the nausea came, they released his mask to allow him to pour his contents into a bucket on the side before he finally calmed down. They placed a clean mask over his face afterwards.

"Almost finished Ichigo," Isshin announced," just hang in there."

Ichigo didn't know what his father meant since most of what he had said was disorientated. There wasn't much for him to do since he couldn't move and he wasn't able to form any spiritual pressure. Sure he was in his human body but that didn't mean he didn't have any. His body didn't suppress his spiritual pressure; it just held his body. Kurosaki Ichigo was a human who unleashed his own soul reaper powers, then gained hollow powers. There was nothing more to him and one day he would be able to protect the ones that he loved. For now, he would recover and afterwards he would show Grimmjow that he wasn't a pushover. Never again would he be weak so the enemy could take advantage of him in that sort of way. One question still remained: Would he be strong enough to defeat Grimmjow? At the moment Grimmjow had over powered him twice and he had yet to fight the man with his hollow mask. Did that mean even with the mask he would lose? He was out of commission from what he heard his parents speak which meant he couldn't even stand on his own for awhile. Instead he would be forced to do homework while in his hospital room as well as be unable to train. Maybe after three weeks he could have a bar so that he could do chin lifts. It still required the muscle build up of his upper body and Ichigo knew he needed more upper body strength since Grimmjow was so buff. Ichigo had yet to see the other espada beside Yammy, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow which meant that he didn't know what they looked like in stature and muscle. If Ichigo could increase his upper body strength he'd have the advantage since his bankai gave him better speed. However, it only seemed efficient on soul reapers like Byuakuya since Grimmjow called it "average speed". Maybe after the use of his legs and rehabilitation he'd be able to convince Yoroichi to train him since she was known as the Flash Goddess.

Ichigo would never be strong enough. Even with the help of all the soul reapers he knew, Ichigo could never gain enough power to protect. His hollow was holding him back and Ichigo was terrified to pull his mask forward; when Ichigo pulled his mask forward his hollow came closer to the surface. The hollow was a spectator more so but Ichigo didn't want to feel him so close. The fact was, his hollow could overpower him easily if he tried now. Ichigo was weak and fragile meaning he could snap with just a certain phrase making him weak to his hollow and able to succumb to the darkness allowing his hollow to come forth and take over his body for his own. He was like an evil Kon since Kon always wanted his own body.

_If I sense even the slightest hesitation, I'll stomp on your head and crush it like an egg._

Ichigo's heart dropped at the saying and he felt hot salt water tears come to his eyes as he felt his hollow's power lingering over his skin. The feeling building up in his skull before releasing itself. In the back of his mind, Ichigo could feel the satisfaction from the beast from Ichigo's fear. The thing loved to scare Ichigo the most and was a true demon, his demon. Even though Ichigo wanted to protect people he wished he never obtained soul reaper powers and that hollow just killed him and Rukia hadn't jump in. At least with him dead then he wouldn't suffer anymore; why didn't he just die? Why did people continue to bring him back when all he wished for was death now.

Ichigo's skin was disgusting as his hollow's power reeked of it; Ichigo didn't like it. The hollow did it to taunt him and show Ichigo that he wasn't going away anytime soon which only served to terrify Ichigo as well as make him sad.

"Done," sighed Isshin.

Ichigo looked up at his father before moving his head to the side and falling asleep. He hadn't thought it was possible but it was which meant he had finally burned off the drug making him tired. His face was covered with sweat and his chest heaved in exhaustion. He was nervous and with the feeling of his hollow on him had only served to make him more nervous. However, as he slept no one had attacked him. Ichigo was safe as far as he knew but that was until he felt familiar spiritual pressure enter the room causing him to walk up. He wasn't paralyzed anymore but he couldn't move. Ichigo tugged his arms but noticed he was held down by straps he couldn't escape. Clenching his fists, Ichigo laid back down only to look up to see a ripple in the doorway. The ripple was similar to when you through a rock into the water and watched the ripple effect from where it was thrown. Ichigo didn't know who was entering but the spiritual pressure was familiar enough that he knew it; Ichigo prayed it was Orihime.

Ichigo was wrong. Instead of an orange haired busty girl, Ichigo was met with a tall, blue haired arrancar. Ichigo's eyes were trained solely on Grimmjow but he couldn't work up emotions to feel anything as he came closer. Ichigo felt like an empty shell as he watched Grimmjow move closer and closer until he used sonido to make sure he was close enough. Ichigo didn't understand why since no one could see him besides Ichigo and it wasn't like Ichigo was in his soul reaper form; Grimmjow could kill him with ease.

Feeling Grimmjow touch him made Ichigo cringe and try to move away, but Grimmjow could have none of that. Instead, Grimmjow gripped his jaw while smirking. Isshin stood up which made Grimmjow's grip tighten in anger. It would surely leave a bruise in no time. Hearing that feral growl didn't affect Ichigo as much as he thought but at the moment he wished he could shrink down and make himself more insignificant so that Grimmjow would release him.

"I know you can see me, soul reaper!" Grimmjow growled at Isshin.

Ichigo was confused since his father looked impassive from what he got by looking sideways. The man was stoic and it was impossible to read how he was feeling. Isshin's eyes showed no emotions on what was going on making sure that Grimmjow couldn't antagonize him.

Isshin took one step forward causing Ichigo to gasp in shock as his throat was grasped painfully. Ichigo sputtered for breath but it was lost and there was no way to remove the hand since he was restrained. Ichigo tried breathing through his nose but it wasn't helping since he was trying to get air through his mouth as well. Ichigo was going to die! This was what he wanted but at the same time he didn't want to die. Ichigo felt his will to live crumbling as saline water tears flowed from his eyes. Ichigo thought he was strong but he was nothing but a weakling and he couldn't overcome his rape. The man in front of him was the monster who stole his virginity and his first kiss; he took everything. Why couldn't Grimmjow just finish him off? Give Ichigo what he wanted.

"I can kill him with ease," Grimmjow remarked with a dark tone," his life is literally in my hand so don't push it. I ain't gonna fuck him, not today anyway."

Ichigo saw a cero form and he was confused since it wasn't at his throat. Grimmjow had his left arm back. That was peculiar since the man hadn't had it before but it meant he was far more lethal since he could wield a sword and use a cero when he was blocking the enemies attack. Ichigo wouldn't stand a chance now. The man regained his left arm and Ichigo wasn't a match for him when he had both arms even though his hollow had practically demanded fighting Grimmjow back then. Would he be able to defeat him? No, because Ichigo knew he wouldn't be able to fight in the winter war with his condition and it pained him he couldn't fight to protect the town he wished to protect. Ichigo couldn't save those he gained power for.

_I'm sorry it's raining in there._

"I just came to check on you, Kurosaki," Grimmjow cooed while using his right hand to caress Ichigo's jaw with the back of his hand.

Before Ichigo could do anything, he saw Grimmjow glare at him with much animosity. Ichigo hadn't done anything. His face was in check and he tried his best to show Grimmjow that he was the stronger of the two. As Grimmjos brought his nose to Ichigo's body, Ichigo tensed. What was he doing? From the patterns of Grimmjow's breathing it looked like he was sniffing Ichigo. Why would he be doing that? Ichigo's internally questions were cut off by the low and dangerous growl coming from Grimmjow. The fury in those blue eyes was petrifying and Ichigo could see his own fear reflected in those eyes. Ichigo was so conflicted with the ranging emotions he felt at full force and then the next moment he was like a lifeless doll.

Ichigo tried his best to ask Grimmjow what he wanted but his voice was stuck in his throat. The man scared him and it kept Ichigo from speaking which only brought a gleeful smirk to Grimmjow as he too noticed Ichigo's fear. However, Ichigo could see he was still angry.

"I smell a hollow," hissed Grimmjow," someone was touching my prey."

Ichigo was surprised that Grimmjow was now atop of him which only proved to irk his injury causing Ichigo to cry out in pain. Ichigo's body was lifted up as Grimmjow held him by the neck. Not enough to strangle him but enough to let as little oxygen as possible enter his body. Ichigo could hear Grimmjow asking who the hell touched his prey but Ichigo was too scared to answer. If he did would Grimmjow believe him? Not many knew about hollowification and he highly doubted an arrancar would know about soul reapers hollowifying. Ichigo didn't know what to do but when Grimmjow released him, Ichigo was surprised but that was until he felt a fist connect with his nose causing Ichigo to cry out in pain. There had been a crunching noise meaning he must have broken Ichigo's nose. Blood spurred out and the liquid was somewhat cool but as it touched Ichigo;s lips he could feel the warmth. The red liquid oozed out of his nose and it was uncomfortable.

"Who the fuck touched you?" snarled Grimmjow.

"No one," whispered Ichigo in a void voice.

"Tch," sneered Grimmjow before getting up," I'll findo ut eventually, soul reaper."

Without another word, Grimmjow opened a garganta and left.

**Briar: Done. Well I am going to sun tan today. It's still early and not even 11 :) It's 28 degrees outside I believe. Wish me luck on getting more brown( I'm pale brown since I lost it due to winter which just seemed to have ended last week weather wise). Wearing my sunscreen. Until next time my lovelies. **


	5. Unexpected

**Briar: sorry for the 2 week delay. I got Microsoft word and I kinda went super edit on my novel. On the third time editing it and almost done. When I am my sister in law and my friend are going to read it for mistakes. My friend is a fellow author and she helped me with the first couple chapters. I want it to be a seller, ya know. She doesn't read supernatural though so her critics will be helpful. WARNING SPOILER ALERT FOR THE NEW ARC! You have been warned**

Ichigo could only stare at the gap that closed with ease. He was alone with his nose bleeding and knew it was broken. His father would put it into place no doubt and it would hurt, but Ichigo couldn't stop shaking from his encounter. Grimmjow had come to him, both arms intact and attacked him. Ichigo reeked of his hollow since he was at the surface and now he would be hurt worse than normal because Grimmjow thought he was sleeping around. Ichigo was Grimmjow's prey and it meant he could seek no one else out which terrified Ichigo. Grimmjow was selfish and could not love but hollows felt negative emotions; Ichigo was scared. He was horrified and had no idea what to do because he couldn't even fight. His hips ached but he couldn't even have the strength to hold his sword properly. Zangetsu was a huge sword and without the use of his legs he might not even be able to hold the massive weapon let along make it into his soul form.

_Worthless, defenseless, weak._

_Dead_ _meat._

Isshin had done it and Ichigo help back a scream. Ichigo refused to look weak in front of his father when it was the only thing he could do. After being weak, he had to have some sort of male pride. The only thing Ichigo wished was that Orihime would hurry up and heal him. Ichigo knew she was in soul society but that edidn't mean Yoroichi didn't send her a message. For some reason Uruhara was aware of everything that happened in this town so he would no doubt know about what happened to Ichigo. More people would know of his shame and he would never escape it.

Ichigo wouldn't be able to protect himself anymore yet he couldn't rely on anyone for help. Ichigo was by himself in this. His father could see Grimmjow though he reacted to the cero and dodged the attack with relative ease. There were no screams from other occupants in the room nor a hole meaning the shield around his room was strong. The lights were dim and his heart monitor was starting to decrease in sound from his previous visitor. Would he really be okay? Grimmjow would be back for vengeance and wait until he was alone before raping him once more. Ichigo knew he was drained of spiritual pressure and it was most likely his restraints making his hollow's power more prominent. If they kept him restrained it would only be easier for Grimmjow to rape him. No one could save him; everyone needed a break at some point. No one could constantly watch him even if they went in a routine, meaning that one of them could fall asleep at any given moment. Most of his friends were in high school and he couldn't ask them to help because they were training for the upcoming winter war; something Ichigo could not participate in.

It pained Ichigo that he couldn't protect the town he was entrusted with. He was weak because he couldn't defend himself over someone such as Grimmjow. The man was harsh, cruel and malicious. He would not wait until Ichigo was a broken shell of a man, leaving him as nothing. Ichigo wanted to be free from his restraints but he knew it was fruitless. His father would keep them on him until he figured Ichigo was safe and wouldn't harm himself. There was nothing Ichigo could do and he could only look to the side. He was crestfallen at knowing his father knew he was weak. All those attacks his father had given him, all that training with Uruhara, Yoroichi and the vizards meant nothing now.

"Why were you able to see him?" asked Ichigo in a whispered tone.

"I'm a soul reaper," stated Isshin.

Ichigo didn't know what to say. What was he supposed to say? Hey dad, how did that happen when clearly I've never seen you leave your human body nor go hollow hunting? It was understandable that his father never confronted him but Karin had. Ichigo would never tell his sisters of his secret life but only because it kept them safe from people like Grimmjow or his inner hollow.

"There's more," began Isshin," it's about your mother."

"She was a human," retorted Ichigo.

"She was no ordinary human, do you know of quincies?" asked Isshin.

Ichigo nodded his head." Uryuu is one."

"Not just Uryuu, but your mother as well," informed Isshin," Uryuu was not the last quincy before. Ryuuken is one as well and is Uryuu's father. He revived Uryuu's powers."

"Why are you telling me this?" asked Ichigo.

"Because you are old enough, you deserve to know the truth," answered Isshin," your mother was a quincy but she never lost her powers like me."

Ichigo looked at his father like he was crazy. He never saw anything akin to a quincy bow on his mother as they grew up so how could she bring forth her powers? Did that make him a quincy too? He never thought he would have such a mixed heritage. He was a human, soul reaper, hollow and now a quincy. If soul society found this out he would be considered a super weapon for them if he could access all those powers. Either that, or they would exterminate him since quincies were supposed to be an extinct race. Looking at his father, Ichigo could see how sincere he was about the information.

"You aren't just a quincy," answered Isshin," though I am a soul reaper, your mother was a pure quincy and not mixed blood. I saved your mother from a hollow when she was a high school girl. Well, it was more like she saved me. It was like love at first sight. She took on a hollow who had no hole. Aizen was the bastard who struck me down somehow and injured me making it unable for me to use my bankai. In turn, Masaki ended up having the hollow inside her. She began to hollowify like you, but she gained a hollow hole first rather than a mask. Uruhara saved her and we were linked together. In turn, I lost my powers and remained in a gigai. We fell in love, had you, but when you were born the hollow left her and went to you. Have you ever seen your mask?"

Ichigo nodded his head. He had seen it a few times when he was in soul society and then when he had defeated his own hollow. Isshin then asked Ichigo if he had ever seen his hollow.

"Yeah," answered Ichigo," he has no hollow hole."

"Exactly like the one I met," Isshin informed," have you ever seen yourself when you are completely hollowfied and your hollow has control when you two aren't fighting?"

Ichigo shook his head." Every time we fought it was for dominance. Shinji said I looked like a lizard type hollow."

"Only when you are fighting for dominance, but when he has complete control he will have a bull like appearance with horns," Isshin clarified.

"Why is it so important for me to learn this?" asked Ichigo.

"The quincy king killed your mother," informed Isshin," he has yet to come back but it won't be long. He will wait until Aizen is gone and soul society is in turmoil no doubt. That is not the only people who are out for you. Aizen, Bach and there is another man."

"Why do all these people want me?" questioned Ichigo.

"For power," Isshin deadpanned," you are made of all the races created: Human, soul reaper, quincy and hollow. Gunjo wants to turn you into a fullbringer to use you, but even so, it wouldn't work. All these people want to get revenge or conquer the world but you are the only thing standing in their way. You are strong enough to defeat even head captain if you could awaken and manage to control your own quincy powers you would be able to destroy anyone in your path."

"I heard Uryuu say something about the arrows came from your heart," stated Ichigo.

Isshin nodded his head. "Your mother had such a big heart and cared so deeply. Bach stole both her and Katagiri's powers on June 17th."

"Why?" asked Ichigo.

"He needed power to awaken and he needed mixed bloood- Katagiri and a full blod- Masaki- to wake him up," answered Isshin," Uryuu is your cousin. I know Ryuuken was supposed to marry her, but since our souls couldn't he realized that Katagiri loved him and they ended up falling in love even if she was a half blood."

"Does Uryuu know?" Ichigo wondered.

"Yeah," answered Isshin," he will bring Orihime to heal you tomorrow. You need to rest. I'll stay here to make sure that hollow doesn't return."

That was a lot of information for Ichigo to sink in; he wasn't just a human. Zangetsu had said he had his own soul reaper powers but that was still a surprise for him. He had every race inside him but a fullbringer. His hollow would receive so much power if Ichigo fell off his throne. Everyone would suffer and die if he couldn't prove he had the right to be the king of his own inner world. Ichigo could never unlock his quincy powers; quincies destroyed instead of purifying hollows. All this information kept his mind rattling and Ichigo couldn't sleep. He was scared he would be attacked by his hollow in his inner world; a place his father couldn't save him.

Ichigo sighed and looked at the clock. It was three in the morning and he had yet to sleep. He tried but he couldn't. Ichigo didn't like being restrained and wished his father would removed them so he could stretch. He knew asking was futile and refused to speak after hearing all that information about his mother. He didn't remember much of what happened that night but he remembered waking up and seeing a hole in her chest. If a hollow had attacked her it wouldn't have left her like that. Did that mean Bach had reached into her chest to take her powers? He knew his mother's soul was in Grand Fischer but was it truly there or did he just get to attack her? It made him wonder why his mother had to die. It wasn't fair because she was so kind.

Sighing, Ichigo stared at the wall. His father was reading a magazine but he would glance up to see if Ichigo was awake or not. Ichigo didn't really look at his father too much, but it was only because he was ashamed of himself. He was powerless even though he had such a great potential. Clearly, no one in soul society knew of him since they hadn't seen him before but Ukitake said he looked like someone else. He didn't know who it was but he had to know.

"Why did Ukitake think I looked like someone else when he saved me from Byuakuya's bankai when I was saving Rukia from imprisonment for the first time? Ichigo asked.

"I took your mother's last name instead of her taking mine but it was for precaution," Isshin informed," when I was in soul society I was the captain of squad ten but now I think Toshiro is. I was known as Shiba Isshin. Ukitake must have thought you looked a lot like Kain. I had a family before. Kain was my son as was Kukkaku and Ganju. That's why you and Kain look so alike, because he is your older brother and is the Shiba clan."

Ichigo never knew that, but did that mean that they knew that? Isshin had just suddenly disappeared from soul society without a second word. It made sense why Kain adored soul reapers, because his father _was_ a soul reaper.

"What happened to their mother?" asked Ichigo.

"She died a long time ago," answered Isshin grimly," she got sick one winter and died. She was a great woman, someone I could be proud of and I thought I could never fall in love until I met your mother. She was always so kind, caring and she reminded me so much of my previous wife that maybe she was reincarnated like other souls, but that wasn't why I fell in love with her. I fell in love with her because she was so different than other humans and was a pure soul."

Ichigo didn't doubt his father; he knew he loved his mother. It made him wonder if at some point if his father had old posters of his previous wife when he lived in soul society. The man was a goof ball but even Ichigo knew the man was powerful. He ended up wondering if he should tell the Shiba clan about his father or if they would be in the dark. Ichigo knew the chances of going to soul society were slim to none but if his father could open a seinkamon then Ichigo wouldn't have to walk through the dangai. Sighing, Ichigo wished he could roll over and face the wall rather than only look at it. His life felt like such a sham. He was so many different things but he thought he was just a human not too long ago. Ichigo would be able to get over it like so many other things but he knew his rape was something he'd never be able to get over. That was the worst thing he had ever experienced. He had been stabbed, near death a few times but he had never felt like this before. He actually wished he could die at some point.

Time had passed at a slow pace but as he thought more and more, he was surprised when the clock read seven o'clock. Ichigo was tired and his eyes burned but he refused to sleep. There was a knock on the door and Uryuu stepped in but there was no Orihime. Ichigo heard his quincy bracelet his his skin as he walked in. He was wearing his school uniform rather than quincy attire but it didn't bother Ichigo. He was him looked down at Ichigo but there was no disgust or remorse in his eyes just wonderment. Ichigo knew he looked like shit, even if he hadn't seen his reflection but he didn't need to see it. Ichigo knew that he would look bad after not slept for the entire night. His eyes were no doubt blood shot but he wouldn't let him stop from getting better or feeling like absolute shit.

" I assume you haven't heard?" asked Uryuu.

"Heard what?" asked Ichigo.

"Orihime was taken," replied Uryuu.


	6. Negotiation

**Briar: Updating this, mainly because I don't want to work on supernatural(sorry supernatural fans) and because I updated Being a Mother at 11pm something. Tomorrow I'll update BaM or supernatural.**

"What?" asked Ichigo.

"Aizen captured Orihime last night," informed Uryuu," did you see any espada?"

Ichigo looked to the side, not wanting to look at Uryuu mainly because the two were cousins but also because of the position he was in. Ichigo didn't say anything and decided it was best to leave it at that. The pregnant silence was awkward; you could hear a pin drop if Uryuu's sewing needles fell out of his uniform. Ichigo wanted to say something but his voice wouldn't allow sound to exit when he opened his mouth. Uryuu tried to pursue Ichigo to say something but it was harder to tell Uryuu he had seen Grimmjow the past few nights without feeling a weight crush his chest. It was more anxiety than anything and Ichigo wished it would go away. He hated this feeling of being defenseless when he wasn't weak. Ichigo had taken down the thirteen court guard squad. Even without the pure reishi from soul societies air, Ichigo was still a captain class soul reaper.

Ichigo could feel Uryuu's arm on his shoulder causing Ichigo to flinch. He didn't like being touched even if it was technically by family. It wasn't the same and it hurt Ichigo emotionally. It wasn't something he was used to unless it was in battle. Uryuu touching him made Ichigo feel like he was less of a fighter than he was. It was like he was truly weak in the eyes of others; Ichigo hated that.

"I know what happened," whispered Uryuu," so when was the last time he was in here?"

"Earlier this morning," replied Ichigo while holding back tears," maybe around or after midnight. He had both his arms. Can I be released?"

Isshin shook his head and Uryuu looked down at Ichigo making him glare at Uryuu. Ichigo understood Grimmjow on some level about how he hated Ichigo's eyes. At the moment, Ichigo was hating Uryuu for the look in his eyes and Ichigo wanted to tear them apart. Arrogance. Ichigo hated that look in the man's eyes.

"What? Are you actually caring for a soul reaper?" Ichigo spat at Uryuu," come here to gloat about your powers being superior?Remember, you quincies died long ago."

Ichigo didn't see Uryuu's gaze waver or be affected by the tone used either. Right now Ichigo wished everyone would leave him to his own disposal. If Grimmjow came it was a good thing and then Ichigo could be alone. No one could defeat Grimmjow in power if Ichigo couldn't. Even if he was tied up it would still be a bonus for him. He didn't like the pity or even sympathy Uyruu would give him because to Ichigo it didn't matter. No one could help him. No one knew that it was Ichigo who had been hospitalized because Ryuuken as well as Isshin were his only care takers. Orihime was gone and if she had been here she could have healed his bones to the point where there was no injuries left at all. Ichigo wouldn't be able to fight, he couldn't defend himself and was weak. Zangetsu wouldn't be able to help him protect himself and his hollow would easily be able to attack Ichigo and rape him if he desired such a thing. Ichigo was weak which meant his hollow would take him down for it.

"Yes, I consider quincy race superior, however, as a soul reaper you are the more powerful," admitted Uryuu," when you rescued Rukia, you were the only one strong enough to save her."

Glaring at Uryuu, Ichigo's eyes were filled with cold malice even though underneath all that negativity, Ichigo felt like shit. Ichigo was scared and wished that people would leave him alone. If he could look, feel or even convince people he wasn't someone you wanted to be around then maybe they would leave him alone. Ichigo didn't like Uryuu's gave on him and deep down he knew that Uryuu felt something for Ichigo about his circumstance.

"I'll be healing you instead of Orihime," Isshin informed.

Hearing his fathers voice brought Ichigo out of his thoughts, making him wonder how his father would do that. The man didn't have a way to escape his body and no mod soul. Ichigo didn't know if he had any mod soul candy like Ichigo did with Kon but it wouldn't surprise Ichigo. When he saw his father swallow a soul pill he wasn't surprised. His father still had a captain's uniform. However, when Isshin turned to make sure no one was around, Ichigo noticed that the squad he was from wasn't show. Ichigo knew he said he was in squad ten but if another soul reaper came to Karakura Town came they would never know where he came from. His father held so much power that it rivaled Ichigos. The sword that he held looked so much like Zangetsu but the shape was off. Did that mean he inherited the shape of his zanpaktou from his father? Did soul reapers actually have children or were they just adopted into a clan?

Hearing his father's footsteps, Ichigo noticed how his palms glowed green. It was strange but even Ichigo knew it was typical healing kido after being healed by Hanataro. He knew healing kido was different than what Orihime's healing powers. The power was like the sun in comparison to a star; Orihime was more powerful. Orihime didn't just heal the would but she returned it to it's original state. She had so much more strength depending on her will. Unlike the healing kido which firstly healed spiritual pressure and then worked on the body apposed to Orihime's which did both at the same time. If Aizen hadn't kidnapped her, Ichigo could have been healed right away since no medical staff knew of his injury. Ichigo could have been able to fight for the town he swore to protect and was in charge of. Instead, he would be forced to heal and if possible, be able to walk on his own in three to four months.

It wasn't too fun waiting for his spiritual pressure to rejuvenate since it wasn't too low but it tended to fluxed due to his emotional conflict. His hollow was half his power as was Zangetsu but he was terrified of that hollow half like he was before he gained control, knowing he'd be safe. However ,it wasn't the case and it was just a fight for dominance over and over again. Ichigo wouldn't be safe; his hollow could dominate him anytime he wanted. Ichigo could feel him looming at the edge waiting to pounce. It was what made him begin to shake, knowing he was so defenseless. So weak.

There was no point in trying to cheer himself up because it wasn't worth the time. Ichigo wanted to be left alone, knowing that it wasn't possible due to the fact they were on Ichigo watch in case Grimmjow came back. Why protect him? Everyone needed breaks and there was no way in hell Grimmjow wouldn't come back to rape him. Ichigo would most likely get raped once more and if push came to shove, his father would be a witness to it all.

_You're weak, Ichigo. Your power will be mine and everything you cherish will be destroyed._

Shuddering at the eerie voice, Ichigo tried his best to keep his eyes open. If he fell asleep now, his hollow would have the upper hand and gain control. Even if that wasn't the case it would give the monster a chance to rape him once more. Ichigo didn't want that anymore than he wanted Grimmjow raping him. It was unavoidable and would happen soon enough; Ichigo wasn't stupid. Hollows looked for a weakness and once they found it they pounced like a bunch of wild animals. Ichigo was their prey. There was no point in avoiding it and if Grimmjow were one to gloat then more hollows would try to enter his room to make his ass their personal playground.

"Done," announced Isshin," now only time can tell. Your spiritual pressure should heal you sooner than most humans."

"I want to go home," whispered Ichigo.

"I don't think that's wise," decided Isshin.

"Wise for you or me?!" Ichigo snapped," the outcome is inevitable and can't be changed. Grimmjow. Will. Come. For. Me!"

Ichigo had his fist clenched and while anger swirled in his orbs, so did tears. They were stubborn and refused to fall but Ichigo knew he was right. It didn't matter if he was here, soul society or in his house, Grimmjow would come for him and take what was his. Ichigo wasn't his own person anymore because Grimmjow could control him no matter how much he tried to hesitate. Ichigo didn't like it nor did he want to feel like this. He wanted to go home to his bed.

"It's best for you to stay here," stated Isshin," I don't think it'd be safe for you to go back to your bed where that incident occurred."

"It doesn't matter what happened there, it was in the past and nothing can change that," muttered Ichigo," we all have to face our demons sometime."

"It's too soon," insisted Isshin.

"I'm a big boy, I can handle it," Ichigo retorted.

There was no point in arguing with his father because what he thought best and what Ichigo thought best were different. Ichigo wanted to go home but he wanted Ichigo to stay in the hospital. I didn't matter if it was a crime scene or if he couldn't access his room but he wanted it back. His sisters weren't in the room which meant that they were somewhere else. They might have been informed of what happened but were told to be silent about it. The paramedics and receptionist knew of his injuries which meant, if he were to heal faster than normal he'd have to be on house arrest by his father. Ichigo wouldn't be able to go anywhere and even if he did, he couldn't protect himself. The other gangs would find his weakness and attack him ruthlessly because they could.

"Just take me back," mumbled Ichigo," I don't need to be here anymore than you do."

"I'll think about it," Isshin considered.

Ichigo knew it was a lie; all parents lied. It was just a phrase Isshin was using to placate Ichigo and Ichigo knew it. Why would he think about it when he clearly had his mind made up. Ichigo would remain in the hospital room in ICU until he was able to walk on crutches and complete his physical therapy. He would be under surveillance but even Ichigo knew it was futile. His father would have to go back to work so they could pay the bills, Ryuuken ran the hospital and all his friends were at school or training for the war. Ichigo couldn't be watched like his father thought he could. It would be best to keep Ichigo in the clinic at home rather than here because then he could be at home, his father could pay for bills and no one would suffer. Why couldn't his father see it? Was is because Ryuuken had better medical equipment?

Time was so slow, it was a school day and Uryuu left claiming he would have to get his work. Ichigo wondered if there would be a plot to rescue Orihime or if they would leave her there. She was taken according to Uryuu, however, knowing soul society they would consider it treason. Uryuu said there was no signs of force in the house and she may have been very docile about it. Ichigo didn't know where Rukia, Rangiku, Yumichika, Ikkaku and Toshiro were, but according to Uryuu, the night the incident happened they all searched Karakuras Town for an espada sighting. None of them made it and it was claimed that when Orihime ran through the dangai that was when she disappeared and no one had heard from her since. It made sense, Grimmjow's presence would be a distraction enough for them to steal her and make it seem like it was nothing but treason. The cleaner hadn't entered through the dangai yet meaning the only evidence were two soul reapers who were healed by Orihime but claimed that a espada demanded Orihime go with them now and she had.

It hurt, knowing that if Orihime were to ever return they might try to put her on trial. Ichigo knew they couldn't though, she was human and a soul reaper rule was that they were not to harm humans. Orihime hadn't died yet and had spectacular powers, which only proved Aizen's motivation to capture her. But why Orihime? Why not a soul reaper captain? It would lessen the chances of them winning and even though Orihime had spectacular powers, she was human and could be cut down if her shield wasn't strong enough. It couldn't handle Yammy after he put a certain amount of pressure on it which meant she couldn't fight an espada. Sure, she had been training for some time but she still wasn't strong enough to fight in the war even though Haichi had repaired her hair pins.

There were so many things going on that Ichigo didn't know he was draining himself of energy until he felt his eyes flutter close. He tried opening them and did a few times but it was harder to open them over and over again. Ichigo refused to sleep but laying down made it harder for him to sleep.

_You'll be mine soon, King._

Ichigo didn't like hearing the promise coming from his hollow half. Hearing that, Ichigo wanted to stay up more. He didn't want to sleep, knowing his hollow was waiting to attack him. Ichigo didn't want to be weak and defenseless against someone like his hollow. They were almost of equal power, Ichigo being slightly stronger than his hollow. Ichigo had to be the king or else loose everything he loved: Friends, family, his town. Ichigo didn't want to lose the fight for dominance. In this state, Ichigo knew he would. All he could do was try to stay awake even if his eyes felt like lead. Ichigo refused to bow to someone weaker than him. Ichigo was a soul reaper, human and a hollow all mixed into one. He didn't count his quincy heritage mainly because the gene wasn't unlocked. Ichigo refused to perish and becoming nothing but a monster because he couldn't protect himself.

_I'll destroy you._

"I know," Ichigo whispered silently.

Even so, Ichigo would fight until he was bleeding on the ground, dying and unable to fight. There was no way his hollow would win without Ichigo trying his very best. Yes, he couldn't walk right now but if it came down to a fight it wouldn't stop him from struggling to defeat the inverted copy of himself. Ichigo would not bow because he was meant to be strong. If he wasn't strong, all his training was for nothing. He would protect those he cared for because he promised his mother he would be strong.

"Okay," agreed Isshin," I'll take you home."

**Briar: Hope this was good. I just got news I can't go sky diving the day I wanted to so it made me quiet depressed. I wanted to cry, scream and destroy things. I mainly sulked and wrote though. I hope you enjoyed the chapter though. Until next time Briar.**


	7. News

**Briar: Sorry for the long time of non updating...I'm working really had on my novel. 23 chapters so far. I finished it but my editor is finishing chapter 4. **

**Grimmjow: You're just lazy.**

**Briar: T.T Don't remind me. I've been working 32 hours a week and getting one day off. Today the one week where I might just work only 24 hours a week.**

Home life wasn't as great as Ichigo expected since he couldn't even sleep the first the first he was in bed because he was invaded by images of Grimmjow raping him and his hollow too. There was nothing he could do because he was powerless as he laid on his bed and unable to move without pain forcing him to stop in his movements. Kon would sometimes bug him but Ichigo refused to speak to the mod soul because his own powers as a soul reaper were a catalyst to his rape; he wasn't strong enough to defend himself as he once thought he was. There was not one time that Ichigo could defeat Grimmjow and there never would be. He would be unable to walk on his own for over a month all because the hollows had taken care of his weakness and managed to steal Orihime without him noticing. Was this part of Aizen's plan? Was this Grimmjow's idea and did he enjoy it that much? Ichigo didn't know what to do, especially when he had two other people out there who wanted to use his powers that Ichigo didn't know about. Ichigo was a soul reaper and though the power of a quincy or a fullbringer might help him Ichigo knew he was worthless.

Yuzu had her father help her bring the extra television upstairs for Ichigo so he had something to do but it didn't help Ichigo in the least knowing that hollows were running amok outside and he could do nothing to help. The week went by relatively slowly but for some reason Ichigo felt his reitsu start to change making him feel a little nervous since his powers never went down when he was doing nothing. He usually had an unlimited amount of power but it was decreasing and there was something wrong with his body. Ichigo didn't understand why he was feeling so odd with his body but he was glad that the monster within him kept quiet and Grimmjow had yet to visit him. Even though they hadn't made their appearance even Ichigo knew that this quietness could never last and they would make their appearance and hurt him even more. His father said thanks to his large pool or reitsu his hips managed to heal themselves enough to put pins and platting in his bones but if he was human it would have took longer because it would have grated on his bones and caused more damage than help.

Sighing for the unkempt time, Ichigo stared at the sealing he had gotten used to seeing for the longest time. The weather had been like his mood. Horrible. There was nothing Ichigo could due to make himself feel better when the rain continued to pour down and splatter against the window making the view outside blurry. There was nothing to do besides read but even Ichigo couldn't muster the energy to read when he knew he was weakened and unable to do anything about it. Ichigo's sister had yet to enter his room because their father said he was not ready for visitors and was in too much pain; that was a lie. Ichigo was in his soul reaper form and the only ones who could seem him would be his father and maybe Karin since she asked what a soul reaper was a little while ago. There was no point in telling her the truth when all it would bring her was hurt when she got involved with the Soul Society. There was no reason to involve his sister in the ways of a soul reaper until she was dead and able to use her own powers to defend herself. Even so, Ichigo was hesitant and every time there was a knock on the door from Karin he refused to speak. Isshin brought Ichigo his food but in the mornings every time he thought of eating his his stomach was filled with nausea and swirled with it making it hard for him to keep down his food. However, Ichigo refused to starve himself and tried to eat a few spoonfuls even though it made him sicker. He regretted it four hours later when his stomach would gurgle with hunger but Ichigo didn't scold himself too much. He figured he was getting sick since he was in the hospital for some time but he would never know.

The morning came again and the desire to vomit was increasing but nothing came to him. When his father came into the room at eight with his meal, Ichigo felt the nausea increase with the smell of miso soup. Thankfully his father was quick and had a bucket in hand in case Ichigo ever got sick and made it in time for Ichigo to puke inside the bucket. Ichigo thought he would feel better from emptying the contents from his stomach but he was wrong because he felt ten times worse. Fluids wouldn't stop coming and as he hunched over the bucket the feeling of bile rising only induced more vomiting. The scent was repulsive and Ichigo had to remind himself to close his eyes lest he continue to vomit. It wasn't long before Ichigo began to puke up yellow fluids from his stomach and the scent reeked even more than his food.

"Ichigo are you okay?" Isshin asked.

Ichigo shook his head and felt another wave of nausea slam into him causing Ichigo to puke again. There was nothing to stop him from being sick and after five minutes of dry heaving and actually vomiting Ichigo was able to lay back and pant for breath. There was no vomit on his face but as he rested back he felt better even though his hips ached in pain. There was nothing Ichigo could do and he didn't understand why he was getting sick.

"What's happening to me?" Ichigo asked his father.

"I can take you to the clinic and do some blood work," Isshin offered.

Ichigo nodded his head. "That would be best."

Even though Ichigo didn't like to be touched he knew it would be necessary since he had yet to use his crutches yet and even Ichigo knew he was too weak to steady himself. There was nothing he could do but he was a little nervous about his father as he leaned over Ichigo to pick him up. There was a jolt of pain but Ichigo bit on his lip to refrain from crying out in pain; he wasn't about to show his weakness so easily. Even though his face was constricted with pain it didn't matter to Ichigo as long as he didn't make any noise. It was hard to not speak but as Ichigo breathed through his nose and he managed to keep his mouth as they made their way down to the clinic. It was the weekday so Karin and Yuzu were at school while Isshin called in and said Ichigo was in a tragic accident making him unable to come to school for a few month. It made up for why he was gone and the teachers wished him the best recovery and that he come back to school soon.

As Ichigo was placed on the bed to lay down, he bit his lip so that he didn't groan in pain. His bones still throbbed in pain but he still managed to keep silent which was better than nothing.

"You really do look like shit," Isshin spoke. "I can see the bags under your eyes. How much have you slept this past week?"

"Four hours," Ichigo answered truthfully. "I can't sleep. There is nothing to make me sleep when a hollow plagues both my mind and my memories."

"I can't understand how you feel but Masaki might because your hollow is no doubt similar to the one you have inside you."

Ichigo didn't know if that was true but he wouldn't try and find out if the fact was true because there was no way he would allow that monster to manifest since it only brought him pain. Bringing forth his mask even brought pain, Ichigo wouldn't try but even as his fingers rested over his face, covering his eyes, Ichigo knew that subconsciously he was trying with a simple action.

The feeling of a needle biting into his skin distracted Ichigo enough to slide his hand down his face and look at the blood entering the needle. The fluid sloshed around and Ichigo could see a little of his own reitsu swirling around in the blood. His father left before coming back and sitting in his own chair, waiting for the blood to finish analyzing to tell Isshin what was wrong with his own son. The silence was killing and it was hard for Isshin to talk to his son since he had no idea what was going through his own child's mind. Yes, there was times when Isshin got rape victims coming to his clinic opposed to a much larger hospital in fear of people learning what happened and Isshin knew how to talk to them but he had never had to deal with the after affect. There was no way he could help his son get better because that was something he had to do on his own.

"Have you ever tried hollowifying?" Isshin asked.

Ichigo shook his head. "...I haven't said anything, but my powers are acting up. They are decreasing."

"I've noticed and it is peculiar."

Ichigo nodded his head at the realization that his father was better at sensing reitsu than himself. It was time he tried to bring forth his mask, however, when Ichigo tried his mask felt heavy and he didn't understand why. The feeling was off and he had to take it off due to all the despair and fear that surrounded him because he could feel his own hollow coming to the surface. Ichigo didn't want him to close and taking off the mask pushed his hollow farther away from him making Ichigo feel safer.

"I can't wear it," Ichigo whispered with his voice laced with fear.

Isshin nodded his head in understanding and Ichigo was thankful his father didn't try to press the situation any farther. There was nothing they could do for a while until the blood work was done and Ichigo knew it would take ten to twenty minutes for it to reveal what was wrong with him. The time ticked on and one and nothing else was said as Ichigo was in his own thoughts. What was wrong with his powers? He knew why his own hollow powers might be off but that was because he was afraid of his hollow and there was no denying it. Ichigo wouldn't let his pride get in the way in him denying that he was terrified of his hollow since he came to the surface every time Ichigo called upon it. That beast was always watching from Ichigo's eyes to see his own surroundings and even the sound of his own watery tone induced fear.

After twenty minutes Isshin got up and went to check on the blood work but it didn't mean that Ichigo was nervous. There was nothing he could do to help what was wrong with him if it was some sort of virus since they couldn't be cured. You could take away the effects but unlike a disease it wouldn't go away with medication. You didn't even use medication on viruses because it never helped. Ichigo was the son of a doctor and knew that but he was praying it was only a disease or some illness. When his father came in with shock apparent on his face Ichigo didn't know how to react. His father was rather well at holding his emotions in check and to see such an emotion on his father was unnerving.

"I can't believe it," Isshin whispered before jumping across the room to hug his son while sobbing like his regular goofy self. "I'm gonna be a granddaddy! I don't know how it's possible but I must tell Masaki!"

Isshin ran to the poster in his office and began to sob at it but even Ichigo couldn't throw the nearest object at his father for his idiocy.

"Cut the crap old man. Both you and I know it's impossible for a man to get pregnant."

Isshin stood up from the poster and stopped his wailing to take on a more serious look as he made his way to Ichigo. The expression made Ichigo all the more nervous knowing that his father might have a different answer.

"It's different for those in their spiritual form," Isshin began. "Souls in soul society had problems reproducing and they found out men could get pregnant too. It's a spiritual thing rather than DNA from sperm and eggs. The spiritual pressure released into a person can be absorbed and can condense to form a child. It spiritual pressure has its own DNA and can form a child like the effects of sperm and eggs. Men could get pregnant if they could produce GnHR but they can't so we'll have to give you your own unless you want the child to abort."

"I would say yes but even I know that every child is innocent even if they are brought up in such a horrible circumstance," Ichigo said. "I refuse to kill something without a say. I won't give it up either because no one could handle the child who came from a soul reaper, human, hollow hybrid and a hollow."

"Good choice," Isshin decided. "I knew me and Masaki raised you right."

"Yes very good indeed," spoke to voice that induced fear in Ichigo. One was watery while the other was gruff.

Ichigo turned to the sound of those voices and noticed that a garganta opened in the very room and beside that garganta something else was forming from it. Black came up and began to reveal a white figure Ichigo knew enough to fear while the garganta revealed his other tormentor. Ichigo stared at them with wide eyes as his hollow began to chuckle while coming forth with Grimmjow. The garganta did not close even as the two stood beside Ichigo with matching feral grins.

"Don't even think about moving Isshin," Ichigo's inner hollow said. "With your son so close we could kill him. I can destroy him from the inside out even if it means my own life disappearing."

"I refuse to have you touch a beta I've claimed as my own," Grimmjow snarled at Isshin. "He's mine!"

"We'll find out once the cub develops more," his inner hollow said. "Then we will know who the cub belongs to."

Isshin could do nothing as the pale hollow opened a garganta while his hollow picked him up by his throat making it harder to breathe. There was nothing Ichigo could do to stop his hollow as he was helpless as a newborn babe. With his own powers there was no way that Ichigo could defeat them with power alone making it harder for Ichigo to save himself.

_Worthless__._

_Powerless._

_Defenseless._

Those words rang through Ichigo's head as he looked up at the sick satisfying look his hollow gave him with those black on gold eyes. There was nothing Ichigo could do to save himself and it made Ichigo terrified as his hollow opened a garganta and dragged his weakened body across the room like it was a rag doll. A pale hand lifted itself up and his hollow owned gargnata like it was nothing. Grimmjow had followed his hollow and they stood side by side. Ichigo's hollow turned to his head to glare at Isshin with pure anger swirling around him making Ichigo suffocate at the power.

"Don't even _think_ about involving Soul Society unless you want your son dead," his hollow warned with a glare. "I have no qualms killing him, knowing I will get both his power and body for my very own. With such a powerful cub I will train it to kill those soul reapers I do detest, starting with the ones my King cherishes."

Before Isshin could even respond the two hollows and his son entered the garganta like it was nothing and it closed on him. It angered him that his son could be so easily taken in his care and Isshin was too weak to safe his son because he cared for him. With the powers of a captain Isshin couldn't save his own son just like he couldn't save Masaki.

As Isshin felt bad for himself, Ichigo was terrified for what would happen to him as he was carried by his throat while his hollow walked through the garganta. Black swirled around him and Ichigo was nervous because his hollow could drop hi with ease and end his life without a second though. However, it never happened as the hollows silently walked through the garganta with matching sadistic grins on their face. Ichigo tried to keep calm but with he knew he was screwed without the power to protect himself or the ability to even walk.

It wasn't too long until they reached the end and Ichigo was blinded by bright, white walls making him close his eyes. After a few seconds Ichigo managed to regain his vision and he was met with several espada standing in two rows that could be a meeting hall. Aizen was sitting on his large throne with both Gin and Tousen beside him like henchmen. While glancing around, Ichigo noticed Orihime standing beside the pale espada that he had fought. Ulquiorra. There was nothing he could do to save her from their clutches and though she seemed unharmed even Ichigo knew that might not be the case since her entire body besides her face was covered with the white espada uniform. He could tell she wanted to run to him but she refused no doubt knowing she would be punished for such actions.

"Go," ordered Ulquiorra. "Heal Kurosaki Ichigo."

Orihime needed no prompting and ran towards Ichigo. "Kurosak-kun!"

Half way through her run, Orihime called her fairies forth and Ichigo was dropped mercilessly on the ground causing him to scream in pain as his pain resonated through his body like he never experienced. This pain was far different than a sword running through his body or even being stabbed. His hollow sneered at such weakness and stepped towards Aizen.

"Have you come to join me in my army?" Aizen asked his hollow.

Ichigo's inner hollow snorted derivative before glaring darkly at Aizen. "You're in my seat."

**Briar: There you go. Sorry for ending it here I just thought it was a good ending of chapter. This is hte longest chapter for monster. Sorry for such the long wait :( I am just so motivated to try to finish my book. Today is my day off so I might try to update Being a Mother. Until next time, Briar.**


	8. Leader

**Briar: So I'm glad even though I took so long to update a lot of views/reviews were given to this story still. I really like the "you're in my seat part" I say it to my family all the time. This chapter, like others are pretty dark so you've been warned. I hope you enjoy it though.**

Aizen raised his eyebrow while looking down at the inverted copy of Kurosaki Ichigo. "Is that so?"

The hollow nodded his head and there was no way in Hell Aizen would be allowed the title King of Hueco Mundo when that was the hollow's job. While glaring at the egotistical soul reaper, the hollow took a few steps forward with a threatening aura around him. A few of the higher class espada turned their gaze on the new arrival but refused to move to defend their leader.

"What are you doing?" Aizen asked his followers. "Are you not faithful to the one who gave you life?"

"Oh course they ain't," the pale hollow scoffed. "I've been the King of Hueco Mundo before you invaded. I was that black hollow with no hole. I _gave_ Barragan my title temporarily but I never expected him to give it away so easily."

When Aizen pulled his sword from his side it caused the pale hollow to smirk and cackle at the idiocy of the soul reaper. It was in its shikai form already but it didn't matter because the pale hollow was too strong for it to affect him; the perks of being a true king. The hollow was tired of being nothing but a horse to a king who could not leave and though he would have preferred to swallow Ichigo whole, he was with cub and knowing Ichigo, he would breed good cubs. The hollow would take advantage of that and impregnate his previous host once he was done birthing his current litter. The King didn't know if they were his or Grimmjow's cubs but he was secretly hoping that they were the latter's because he could still have sex with Ichigo because Grimmjow was nothing but a subordinate to the more powerful hollow. Ichigo was nothing but a beta and a consort to kill time and once they got a sufficient amount of cubs they would dispose of him once they tired of him. Whether Grimmjow wanted to keep Ichigo or not was none of the hollow's concern and if Grimmjow didn't care for Ichigo the Hollow king would either kill his previous host or send him back to the world of the living.

"I will dispose of you quickly then, though I really hate to dirty my own hands with your blood," Aizen sighed."

"Tch, cheap tricks like illusions won't work on me," the pale hollow sneered.

"What an interesting creature. Before I kill you, tell me your name," Aizen demanded.

"Me? I don't have a name. I am nothing," the hollow cackled before darting forward to attack.

Aizen barely had anytime to lift his sword up to block the blow of the massive, inverted Zangetsu. The hollow wasted no time and called forth a getsuga tenshou forcing Aizen's heel to dig into the tiles and move back from the force. Without a seconds hesitation, Aizen brushed the attack aside and the blue colored attack moved towards Ichigo and Grimmjow but Orihime managed to put up her shield, giving the espada time to grab his mate and high tail it away from the strong attack. Orihime didn't have much power behind the shield but her fairies had enough power to give her time to run off before the shield broke and destroyed a wall.

"Oi! Watch what you're doing!" Grimmjow shouted to the hollow.

"Ain't my fault, its Aizen's," the hollow countered.

The battle went on but the espada were the only ones who knew that the pale hollow was toying with their leader. Ichigo was too weak to call his hollow back and his sickness was rising, making it harder for him to move. A powerful grip held Ichigo in place and he was powerless, especially with his sword away from him and in Grimmjow's hands. However, Ichigo couldn't remember when the espada had taken his sword but he was happy to have part of his soul with him even though it would do him no good against the espada he could never defeat.

"This is taking too long!" the hollow shouted in outrage. "Bankai!"

The wind picked up around the pale hollow with the increase in spiritual pressure making Aizen freeze at the power level that could even match or even over throw the head captain. It was near crushing but it was condensed so that it would not lash out and destroy the espada in the room. The white uniform that was once baggy grew tighter on the hollow and the once meat cleaver like sword became nothing but a typical white zanpaktou. It seemed like nothing but when the hollow fired of a black on red getsuga tenshou it took both of Aizen's hands to deflect the attack. However, what he wasn't expecting was the hollow to use sonido and fire of a bala. The short burst of power burned his skin and it hurt but Aizen could still use his arms even though pain coursed through his body. There was not much the ex-captain could do with an opponent that out powered him. The hogyoku was unlocked but he didn't have enough time to even call upon its power or even his bankai.

The hollow saw getting Aizen corned and could only smile at the panicked man who was acting so out of character. Though, he had enough toying with his prey and decided it was due time that he trust the sword into Aizen's chest to stop his beating heart. It was simple, it was easy and once the sword ripped out with a squelch, the hollow gained a sickening grin as he watched Aizen fall to the floor with blood pooling beneath him. However, he felt a small amount of spiritual pressure causing the hollow to turn around and lift his sword to see Aizen grinning at him. If it wasn't for his instinct, the hollow would have died right then and there.

Everyone was watching with anticipation to see if the old ruler of Hueco Mundo would over power the new king. It was a battle they enjoyed watching as power clashed against each other making some of the weaker arrancars nervous. The espada didn't bat an eyelash at the display of power but they did appreciate seeing how vast an amount of power was held. Ichigo's inner hollow had the upper hand and they could tell it marginally had the most amount of power over Aizen but by only a small amount. It would be a fight that could have either one win depending on how much power was depleted.

"Aw, fuck it!" the hollow decided.

No one knew what he was thinking until they saw the black sword shine and come down on Aizen's outstretch arm. The silver sword ran through the hollow's right shoulder but it didn't bug the hollow one bit as he brought his own black blade down and cut off Aizen's arm forcing him to pull back and scream in pain. Blood splattered on the floor as did it on the hollow's face but a feral grin was set in place as he held Kyouka Suigetsu. The hollow would have killed Aizen with his own sword but even the hollow knew that Kyouka Suigetsu would not harm its own master. Instead, the hollow put the blade in his hands and gripped it tightly even though it caused his own blood to bleed. No one understood what the white hollow was doing until they saw a cero charging in its hand. Aizen tried to move forward but he didn't beg as the hollow was using a destructive cero to destroy Aizen's zanpaktou. Just as Aizen was close to his sword, the hollow used a sonido and moved a few meters away and let his cero off, crushing the sword and the wall he was facing.

The effect of destroying Kyouka Suigetsu caused Aizen to drop to the floor on his knees as he stared helplessly into the wall that now had a gaping hole. The sword was broken and melted to the point where it was unable to be fixed. Aizen had used his bankai and once in that form there was no way to fix a sword unless you went to the realm of the soul king but even Aizen knew he would not get an audience with the zero squad since he opposed soul society.

"My sword," Aizen whispered in shock. "My sword…It's gone."

The hollow could only smirk at the now helpless soul reaper. Yes, he could use kido but even the hollow knew he could fight off a kido in the high 90's without even using an ounce of his own power to prevent it from happening.

"This is the true difference between our power," the hollow told Aizen. "There was no way in seven hells that you could ever hope to defeat me."

"It's gone," Aizen reiterated.

"Barragan! Take this scum away," the hollow barked out the order. "If you wish you can give him to the soul reapers of you can place him in a cell."

The segunda espada said nothing that would be considered a form of protest and did as he was told by forming a garganta and taking their ex-leader and dropping him in Seiretie. Ichigo could only watch as his hollow used sonido and sat on the thrown with ease. Tousen would have brought his sword down to strike his hollow but with a simple use of a bala he blasted half of Tousen in half making him fall to the ground and splatter with a large amount of blood beneath his body. Gin did nothing and when the hollow turned with a sadistic grin on his face Gin looked back with shock on his face even though his eyes were closed.

"Anyone else gonna oppose me?" the hollow asked.

Gin shook his head as a response and there were several verbal responses by the espada that were below him. They bowed their head while Ichigo stood but even he was forced to bow by Grimmjow when the king's smothering gaze and high amount of spiritual pressure came crashing down on Ichigo. A gasp had escaped his lips but he was forced to his knees to bow to the new leader of Hueco Mundo.

With a smirk, the hollow crossed his legs before dismissing the espada except for Grimmjow. Ichigo and Gin were the only soul reapers in the room but even Ichigo wasn't a full soul reaper with the hollow powers the hollow kept inside Ichigo. With the three other people in the room, the hollow turned his gaze back to Gin.

"Go to Soul Society," the hollow ordered. "Tell them I want them to back the fuck off. I have no qualms with them. Tell them the Red Rain Demon of Hueco Mundo has returned and as long as they remain in the world of the living and Soul society I refuse to touch both my hostage, Kurosaki Ichigo and kill any soul reapers. However, if they dare enter my home I shal l personally eradicate them myself and bring their bloodied corpses to the captain's meeting and hang their corpse on displace for everyone to see."

Gin nodded his head and left without a second thought because even the cold, chilling tone the hollow had used terrified himself. Never before had he seen such strength displayed but he would never test it out himself in fear of being one of those examples that the hollow spoke of.

With Gin gone, the pale hollow smirked and used one finger to beckon both Ichigo and Grimmjow forward. The power the hollow was running off of was bringing forth the need for sexual relief and though his baggy hakama pants showed no erection, he planned on getting off. His previous king was still on his knees as Grimmjow had him held by orange locks and the constriction of pain on his face was making the pale copy even more hot and heavy. Taking out his own erect penis, the hollow smirked down at Ichigo.

"You'll be suckin' my dick now," the hollow state.

Chocolate orbs glared at his hollow but with a swift kick to the face, Ichigo lost that look and was grabbed by his hollow. The throbbing erection was in front of his face and he was forced to take it in his mouth lest he be punished more. Grimmjow was there too and Ichigo was still hesitant to put another man's penis inside his mouth. However, he hesitated too long and there was a strong kick that hit his back causing him to gasp in pain.

"When the king tells you to do something, you do it!" Grimmjow growled.

Ichigo could only try to regain his breathing but even he knew his time was limited lest he be kicked again. Knowing he had a few seonds more, Ichigo lifted his hand and brought the pale erection into his mouth and enveloped it in heat. The hollow made no noise so Ichigo began to take more in with long, harsh sucks in order to please the king. If Ichigo didn't do an adequate job he knew he might end up the same as Aizen with a broken Zanpaktou. Ichigo refused to have part of his soul shattered when enough of it was already broken. Ichigo had never masturbated before but sometimes he had wet dreams and began to do things he thought his hollow might enjoy since he was a reflection of Ichigo. There was too much of the erection for Ichigo to fully take in but he placed his hand on the base and began to set a pace with his hand that matched his mouth. His other hand softly fondled the hollow's ball sack while Ichigo ran the tip of his tongue over the vein on the underside of the hollow's cock.

"Mmmm that's good," the hollow groaned. "We're gonna have to place a few piercings on that tongue of yours when we're done with this."

Ichigo knew he wasn't good with piercings and knew that tongue piercings were one of the few sexual ones to improve blow jobs or when men went down on woman. He was nervous but didn't let it show in fear of Grimmjow beating him into submission or even to force him to miscarry. That was not an option and even though he wouldn't have killed the child itself he would have felt like he killed it and he would have to deal with that the rest of his life.

There was a rough jerk on his hair that distracted Ichigo from the task at hand causing him to look up and see the sick grin placed on his hollow's face.

"You're held now," the hollow stated with glee while holding Ichigo's chin in a tight grip. "I can fuck you all I want. Mmm, and maybe even have Grimmjow join too. What do you say, want to join in Grimmjow?"

Ichigo's eyes were filled with horror at the revelation of being filled with not one, but with two penises. That was never something he thought he would experience nor would he ever want to.

"It seems Pet isn't too willing," Grimmjow spoke up. "Too bad pets don't get opinions in the matter."

Ichigo swallowed the lump in his throat but he wasn't surprised if Grimmjow had an erection because he had been watching the whole ordeal with the new King's permission. Holding back a cry of pain, Ichigo was lifted up and placed on the hollow king's lap where he felt the erection pressed against his butt cheeks. Ichigo was a little nervous, especially when he felt Grimmjow's naked chest against his own. The feeling of burned flesh rubbed against his back side, reminding him that he had given Grimmjow that scar.

The grip on Ichigo's hips increased as he was lifted up and had his cheeks spread so that the hollow could press his blunt tip against his entrance. There was enough room on the throne so that Grimmjow could sit on his knees and place his own erection to Ichigo's entrance. It was making Ichigo's pulse increase, especially since the two didn't even use lubrication like last time. Ichigo's breathe increased as he tried to keep calm but the brutal entrance his hollow gave caused Ichigo to arch his back in pain and scream loudly. He tore right away and a few droplets of blood leaked from his anus but Grimmjow didn't care as he too thrust in and forced another cry from Ichigo's lips. It felt like he would be ripped in two with two large and thick erections in his tiny hole. There was no stopping the rape now.

"Such a good pet," the white hollow coeed.

"Very good," Grimmjow purred in agreement.

The two gave Ichigo no time to adjust to their girth and began to start a rhythm that they easily adjusted to without any problems. The stone wasn't a problem for the two hollows since they were soul reapers but Ichigo desperately wished that he wasn't in the situation he was in. He refused to cry, call out for help because he knew it was futile when his inner hollow was the ruler of Heuco Mundo and now Las Noches. When he was in this state he was too weak to fight and there was no way he could kill his inner hollow if he could not defeat Grimmjow; the fact that his hollow was still a part of him and if the hollow died he died as well did not register in his brain.

The thrusts increased as did their power and the reitsu in the room was thrumming, forcing Ichigo to whimper because it was far stronger than the amount he held. It would not cause his soul to unravel and destroy him but it was uncomfortable and made it hard for him to breathe. The hollows he was sandwiched between said nothing and did not know nor care of Ichigo's discomfort. Instead, they continued to assault Ichigo as their bodies grew heated and a little sweaty. Grimmjow bit down on the back of Ichigo's neck while holding his hips while Ichigo's hollow ranked his nails down Ichigo's back forcing red blots of blood to surface. Grimmjow lapped the blood up with ease while Ichigo's hollow took the time to maul Ichigo's neck. Harsh, hollow teeth sunk into Ichigo's tanned flesh causing blood to fill the hollow's mouth as Ichigo could say nothing with one of Grimmjow's hands covering his mouth. The only way to notice his discomfort was the breathing coming from Ichigo's nose.

It wasn't long before both the hollow's found their release and their semen shot inside Ichigo's rectum causing him to hiss in pain as his wounds were harmed from the fluids. There was nothing he could do and his cock remained flaccid as he felt Grimmjow's erection exit him and then his hollows.

"You will most definitely prove to be keeping," both hollows told Ichigo


	9. Gathering

**Briar: sorry for taking so long for updates. I work on my nanuscript mixed with work and sometimes I'm real tired. I hope you enjoy this fict.**

Ichigo was terrified as he thought the hollows would continue to stay in the same room but when Grimmjow and the other hollow got up Ichigo felt relief. He didn't have to endure them any longer but what he wasn't expecting was to hear a jingling noise from the outfit his inner hollow wore. Cool metal was against his wrist and he felt something slip around his neck before tightening. Before Ichigo could ask what was happening, a quick zap went through his body causing him to gasp at the short feeling he experienced; it was terrifying and almost heart stopping.

"Now you can't leave us, Pet," Ichigo's inner hollow smirked cruelly.

"Fuck you!" Ichigo spat.

The feeling of a stinging sensation erupted from Ichigo's cheek and he found himself moving to touch his cheek where he was struck by his inner hollow who seemed seething mad.

"Don't you _ever_ talk to me like that!" his inner hollow growled darkly.

Ichigo swallowed the lump of fear in his throat by nodding his head. It didn't help that the dark, hollow reitsu was crushing him with power Ichigo knew he could never possess and it was terrifying. There was nothing Ichigo could o since he was powerless in Hueco Mundo without more training. Yes, Orihime was safe and well but for how long was the sixty-four million dollar question. She was considered a friend of Ichigo's, someone he cared about, and could be used as a bargaining chip. If Ichigo behaved he'd get to see her but if he wasn't he was punished. However, knowing his hollow and Grimmjow would most likely punish Ichigo themselves.

Without another word, Ichigo's inner hollow left with Grimmjow in tow. Their hair was a little messy from sexy but it didn't bother them that bad. They smelt like sex and any hollow within the radius could smell that but the two hollows didn't plan on showering just yet when they needed to go back to the meeting room and see how the other hollows were fairing. They only had a few minutes before the meeting started but it didn't bother the sexta and the king at all. Grimmjow was far more powerful than the rank Aizen gave him but even with that power Grimmjow would remain the sexta since he had grown fond of the gothic six on his back.

The corridors were silent and white walls would have been blinding if there were more lights in the hallway. Thankfully Aizen had been smart and after one numero had hit a wall when there were bright lights, Aizen changed the lighting so that his arrancars would be able to move around Las Noches by reitsu. Even with detecting reitsu it would be hard but thanfully everything in Las Noches was made of reishi like soul society.

The two decided it was best to show the espada who was in charge now and that if they dare touch the new king of Hueco Mundo's consort then they would be no more. Ichigo was dragged by Grimmjow and they would not leave him alone unless their new pet was chained and naked on the bed. The thought itself caused the Red Rain Demon's dick to twitch as he licked his lips at the prospect of having another round of play time with his previous king.

"Oi!" Grimmjow snapped. "Cut it down with the pheromones. As much as I'd love ta fuck the pet I don't think we're allowed to do that in the middle of a meetin' without the other hollows tryin' ta jump us."

"I'd kill 'em before they tried ta touch my pet," the hollow scoffed.

A feral smirk formed on Grimmjow's face at seeing the Red Rain Demon of Hueco Mundo have red paint the walls of Las Noches with his rage. It was something Grimmjow hadn't seen since he was a regular hollow and it made him smirk. Since Grimmjow wasn't the cause of his King's ire, he was safe to roam around and eat other hollows.

"Keep up, Pet!" the hollow king barked out, knowing Ichigo was behind.

Ichigo was stark naked while Grimmjow and his inner hollow were fully clothed. His appearance made him look like a sex toy and with the blood on his body dried, he looked dirty and unkempt. There was nothing to change that and Ichigo knew that the powerful hollows in front of him enjoyed the sight of Ichigo like that. They told him to keep up but it was harder than he thought. Pain radiated through Ichigo's back and throbbed, making it harder for him to keep up. With each step he took it was harder for Ichigo to not jerk his arms back and fall against the wall. The only reason he didn't was he was afraid of being punished further even if they were on a timeline.

They made it to the main doors and it was slightly brighter but Ichigo looked down so he didn't have to see the look on the hollow's face at seeing him completely naked with dried blood and cum on his body. The other hollows stared and their gaze lingered far too longer than it should have but Ichigo decided it was best not to pay attention to those monsters.

"Itsygo!" a voice screamed.

Before Ichigo could say or do anything he felt weight hanging from his neck rather than his stomach. The voice was unfamiliar and when he looked down, Ichigo saw a child like hollow and he did not know of her but she could have seen him from a distance. This was a hollow he hadn't know before and he was somewhat confused on why the child like hollow clung to him like one would a parent.

"I was so worried about you!" Nel sobbed.

"I'm fine," Ichigo reassured Nel.

_Does she count as a monster?_ _Why is she holding onto me when I'm a stranger How did she learn my name. _Ichigo couldn't help but ask himself but ended up shaking his head.

Nel, no matter how she looked was not a monster because she could never do such atrocious things as Grimmjow and his inner demon. While Nel hung to him, she didn't seem too affected by Ichigo's state of nudity. Why Nel was in the meeting room was unknown to Ichigo but he couldn't let Nel go when she was clinging to him like a monkey. She was a child like creature even though she might be far worse than what Grimmjow was.

"Nel is gonna stay by Itsygo for a long time now!" Nel decided as she rested her head against Ichigo's chest. "Nel smells a cub inside Itsygo."

Ichigo didn't do anything as he felt eyes upon him once more at the information that he was pregnant and now more weakened. The child, cub, whatever the offspring was, would be nothing but leverage to force Ichigo to do as the two kings desired. It was sickening and it made Ichigo angered that the children he birthed would be nothing but pawns; he thought hollows would be more humane when it came to their own offspring. Ichigo was wrong.

"We found her in the desert," Ichigo's inner hollow told Ichigo. "She used to be the tres espada but she regressed to a child form. She will be with us but don't get too close to her because she can be taken away and returned to the harshness of Hueco Mundo without a second hesitation.

Ichigo nodded his head. "Okay."

A sigh escaped Ichigo's lips but he continued to follow behind Grimmjow and his hollow as they made their way to the seats designated for them. However, when the trio made it to the head of the table there was only to seats and Ichigo was forced on the floor where a metal chain leash manifested and was clipped to Ichigo's collar. There was nothing he could do and when he sat, his hollow jerked the chain up and held a glare full of malice.

"You sit on my lap, Pet!" the hollow king hissed.

Ichigo scoffed and the collar grew too tight, making it harder for him to breathe and he started to see black spots in his vision as he tried to gasp for air. The grip on his throat increased and Ichigo wondered if he would really die here and now just for simply scoffing.

"Master Sangre you have to stop! You're killing Itsygo!" Nel screeched.

"Shut up, brat! He needs to learn his lesson!" Sangre snapped at the child.

"She's right. There is no need to go so far King Sangre," Grimmjow sighed. "Without him alive we have no consort. I refuse to allow you to fuck me and you I when we are both kings."

Sangre, Ichigo's inner hollow, snarled in outrage before loosening the grip and allowed Ichigo to gasp for air as he fell to his knees in attempts to breathe properly. His throat was sore and Ichigo was massaging it while Nel looked up at him on the floor since she had been in his lap before the collar was placed on his neck and he was forced upwards by Sangre.

"Don't be going soft on me Grimmjow," Sangre told Grimmjow. "I won't tolerate weakness."

"I'm not being weak," Grimmjow sneered before firing a weak cero at Ichigo to burn the flesh where his hollow was when he hollowifed a few times.

Ichigo refrained from cursing but he hissed in pain and bit on his lip only to draw blood from the force. There was too much pain but if Ichigo cried out he would show weakness to those who enjoyed seeing his pain. If he tried to speak it would come out hoarse and there was no way that the drinks displayed on the table were for him. There were sodas, juices as well as hot beverages but neither would be for Ichigo unless he played the willing consort and decent pet that appealed to the king's better nature.

Ichigo kept silent as he rested on Sangre's chest with Nel on his own even though he was naked and it was inappropriate.

"Can we get on with this meeting?" Hallibel asked. "You can punish your disobedient pet later on."

"You really are a party pooper," the hollow pouted.

"Why are we hear anyways?" Szayel asked. "We all know how the hierarchy works now."

"We're here to discuss that as well as my beloved pet," Sangre pointed out. "He is _mine_ and _Grimmjow's_ so no one can touch him. My claws are itching to stab those who try. I'll rip off your masks and you'll regress into nothing but Nel here again and I'll make sure you stay in that form."

"And what of our ranks?" asked Szayel. "They are far different now that Aizen's illusion is gone."

"If you wish to stay at your current ranks that is fine," Sangre decided. "It would throw the shinigami off if they battled someone ranked nine and was really a three. Those numbers have become pointless since most of you are threes and fours."

"It would benefit us," Szayel agreed.

The other espada looked around to judge who was stronger than the rest. Each rank meant the other was ten times stronger. The tres espada was a hundred times stronger than the quinto espada but now the powers were close enough Aizen's rankings were thrown out the window.

Ichigo didn't like his position and the fact that he felt a budge prodding him made him nervous, knowing that Sangre expect sex after the meeting was over but Ichigo wasn't ready for another round. However, Ichigo could never refuse Sangre in fear of punishment. The worst that could happen would be that Sangre forced an abortion from malnourishment and from the beating he would get. The thought brought relief but fear in Ichigo. Fear because he knew he would be forced to be raped once more until there was a successful conception but it brought relief knowing he might not have a child; Ichigo was horrible for thinking those thoughts but he didn't like the situation he was in.

"I'm back," Gin announced.

Everyone's eyes moved towards the fox like man as he strolled in the room with ease and a smile on his face.

"How did the shinigami take the news?" Sangre asked.

"They refuse to leave Ichigo in your hands," Gin told Sangre. "However, they refuse to attack knowing the dangers you possess."

"Smart," Sangre agreed. "Though I'm sensing a but."

"Yeah," Gin sighed. "They wish for a visit to see that you consort is being treated fairly. They will be sending captain class shinigami. Soi Fon and Byuakuya Kuchiki."

"Better than that scientist freak," Sangre snorted.

"They'll be here soon…So you might want to get clothes for your Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Tch, not like they can take him from me. He's pregnant and I refuse to see them touch my offspring when it's going ta decimate those who get in its path."

"We don't even know if it's yours," Grimmjow pointed out. "That little shit could be mine and I'd rather increase its hunting skills to kill its prey."

"They'll be here in under twenty minutes," Gin interjected before a fight would arise.

"Then get some clothes for him, Gin," Grimmjow ordered.

"….From what arrancar?" Gin asked.

"My room," Grimmjow scoffed like Gin was an idiot. "Those around need to know Pet belongs to. With Sangre's collar and my outfit no one will not know."

"His father, Kurosaki Isshin is coming too," Gin pointed out. "I heard Sangre threatened him if he stopped him from taking Ichigo."

"I was taking my consort regardless of Isshin's wishes," Sangre said. "Weren't you supposed to get the clothes?"

"Yeah," answered Gin and flash stepped away leaving the others to converse with themselves.

No one really spoke but there were he sounds of cans and glasses full of ice cubes clinking against the cup being heard. There wasn't really anything to talk about but Ichigo felt uncomfortable as a few of the male espada leered at him. The only female besides Nel was silent and the men didn't really talk. Yammy's eating was heard as a numero entered and brought in food but the others were quieter.

"Stark!" screeched a voice.

Everyone looked up and saw a fuming girl with a greenish yellow hair and pink eyes with a helmet with a horn for a mask. The girl did not look pleased as she marked over to Stark and hit him upside the head.

"What is it Lilynette, I'm tired," Stark grumbled.

"You left without me!" Lilynette shouted.

"This is a meeting for an espada," Stark muttered. "You're my fraccion."

Stark was hit on the head by Lilynette but the man didn't seem to be bothered by it.

"Now that you're here you might as well stay," Stark sighed.

Lilynette almost kicked the seat Barragan was in but refrained and decided it was best to sit on Stark rather than kick an espada out of his seat even if he was a lower rank. Ichigo watched the whole ordeal but thought nothing of it except that Lilynette had quit the revealing outfit. A few shinigami did like Rangiku and Nemu, but only because Nemu's uniform was short. The sound of a flashstep reached Ichigo's ears and interrupted him from his thoughts but he prayed it was Gin and not his father. When Ichigo turned his head he saw Gin standing there with Grimmjow's uniform. Ichigo didn't know what to do with Nel but he decided it was best to place her on the floor rather than in Sangre's lap.

Ichigo stood up and tried to grab the uniform from Gin but he pulled the uniform from Ichigo at the last second. A scowl formed on Ichigo's face at the idiocy Gin was displaying and tried again only for it to be pulled away.

"Give me my god damn clothes back!" Ichigo demanded.

"Hey Sangre, I think your pet needs discipline," Gin told Sangre.

"Tch," scoffed Sangre. "Even I'm not amused by your antics. I'd rather Pet be dressed before his father come. I don't feel like fighting right now. I almost killed him once but that damn quincy got in my way. Give Pet his clothes before I punish _you_."

"Yes," Gin agreed.

Sangre raised his eyebrow before glaring at Gin.

"Yes sir," Gin corrected himself.

Ichigo was handed his uniform and he slipped it on with no problem. The pants were far too long and hung down at his hips. The black obi had to be tightened enough so that it would not fall down his hips but not too tight where it would feel awkward. The sleeves to the arms had to be rolled up but Ichigo opted to zip up the shirt rather than have it unzipped. Yes, Ichigo had a toned body but his was lither than muscle bound. The shirt was baggy as well but that didn't matter for Ichigo since he would only have to wear those clothes until his father left. Ichigo knew once they were alone he would be relegated to be naked and chained opposed to be clothed.

Ichigo sat back down on Sangre's lap and Nel climbed up his leg and sat down without a second's hesitation. Rather than ask for a drink, Ichigo kept quiet and waited for a garganta to open but even Ichigo knew Kisuke wasn't skilled enough to have one open in the very room they were present in. Ichigo had no idea who would be leading the soul reapers to the room but with the missing presence of both Ulquiorra and Orihime, Ichigo figured it would be them leading them to the meeting room.

"How much longer till those damn shinigami arrive?" Nnoitra asked.

"Shut up and be patient," Sangre ordered Nnoitra.

No one said anything else but the sound of a flashstep and sonido reached their ears making everyone turn towards the closed door. It was a few seconds later that the door opened to reveal Soi Fon, Byuakuya and Isshin standing there. Byuakuya was as stoic as ever while Soi Fon and Isshin looked outraged but for different reasons. Ichigo because he was sitting on the lap of a hollow even though his eyes were downcast and Isshin because the monster his son was sitting on was as calm as ever. Sangre held a smirk of amusement on his face and beckoned the three forward. Isshin moved a little too close for comfort and Sangre yanked on the chain connected to Ichigo's leash.

"I hold your son and grandchild's life in my hands," Sangre told Isshin. "I would be wise to not press your lucks."

"Understood," Isshin gritted out.

The tension in the room was so thick that you could cut it with a knife. Byuakuya served himself some tea but Soi Fon refused to touch the tea thinking it might be poisoned.

"Well this isn't any way to start a meeting," Byuakuya sighed and took a sip of his tea. "We need to be in understanding about Kurosaki Ichigo's current situation."

"There is nothing for you to not be confused about," Grimmjow told the man. "Isn't it obvious? He's mine and Sangre's consort, pregnant with our cub and will remain with us until we dispose or lose interest of him."

"Hollows are such romantics," Soi fon scoffed.

"Don't expect kindness from our kind," Grimmjow hissed. "Kindness makes you weak and gets you killed."

Soi Fon rolled her eyes at the answer and crossed her arms while keeping her stiff posture. She kept her eyes moving around so she couldn't be caught by surprise and killed without thinking. She would have accused Byuakuya of showing weakness but she noticed his other hand on his sword ready to fight if necessary. They were trying to be civil with the monsters and Soi Fon was only there because her shikai would obliterate them in two strikes. It was hard to be nice or even force niceness to monsters who ate their kind like humans ate delicacies.

"When you bore of Kurosaki Ichigo we would rather he be placed in our care," Byuakuya spoke up. "Killing him serves no purpose even if he were to return to Soul Society but it would be too tedious looking for his soul form and if he even held spiritual pressure in his next life."

"Fine," Sangre agreed.

"We would also like bi monthly visits to Seiretie from you hollows," Byuakuya told Sangre. "It is fine if you send an espada in your stead but we advise they be the more rational and come ones. A captain or two will be stationed here regardless to ensure that you do not pose as a threat."

"Well maybe you guys should be more than just thirteen court guard squad since ya lacking some captains," Sangre teased. "Tousen committed suicide not too long ago I would think. Aizen is in your custody and Gin is with us. With two captains here that makes you have eight in soul society."

"Kurosaki Isshin and Abari Renji are taking the captain's class exam," Byuakuya informed. "We have gone back to ten if they pass. The other three, is yet to be decided. We have heard of the Vizards and are thinking of enrolling them but if it fails then we shall use Kurosaki Ichigo once you bore of him."

"Tch, I ain't gonna be bored o' him fer a long time," Sangre sneered. "Anything else you need, Princess?"

"No," Byuakuya replied and narrowed his eyes. "Though I prefer you not call me princess since I am male and not from royalty. Only nobility."

**Briar: I realized I messed up one something nad had to fix it...Nel isn't supposed to know Ichigo and vice versa but Ulquiorra retrieved her and showed her memories of him. She's grown attached to him out of sympathy. Ichigo takes care of her because he does not want to oppose Sangre in fear. Than you guest reviewer for pointing it out for me**


	10. Jewelry

"Well it's getting pretty late for this shit," Sangre announced. "Hallibel will show you your rooms while me, Grimmjow and Ichigo rest."

It was hard just for Sangre to call Ichigo by his name rather than call him Pet since he had grown rather fond of that nickname. However, Sangre didn't pause or hesitate on calling his previous king by his real name which was a feat in itself. They were not resting and Sangre figured it was a perfect time to give his pet the piercings that he desired for his consort to have. The time it took to walk to their room wasn't too bad but a few times Sangre had to jerk on the leash to force his pet to keep up. The pleasure it brought Sangre could be considered sickening to others but it brought a tingly feeling all over his body and blood pooled to his groin. Sangre had to remind himself that even though he wanted to take his pet. Sangre knew that he had a few tools that would suffice for now but he gave Grimmjow a knocking look so that he knew to get the jewelry from a numero. There had to be at least one arrancar with tongue jewelry and Sangre planned to at least give Ichigo two or three tongue piercings. Venom bites piercings seemed appropriate and maybe some shark bite piercings with hoops. Sangre knew piercings didn't really hurt depending on the pain tolerance a person had but with a swollen tongue, Sangre would have to refrain from having his pet give him oral pleasure for a few days. Of course, it meant that his pet couldn't eat that much either but hopefully the spiritual pressure he held would allow him to heal quicker.

There were times Sangre thought of piercing himself and he held some in his own inverted shihakshou. It may have been from the inner wall he was doomed to live in but since he was able to manifest, so did those jewelry. He didn't think of a tongue ring but he did think that a few lip rings would suit him. He thought of using black or silver but chose gold in the end. It was a good choice since he had enough to give his pet those shark bite piercings. Gold would suit his inverted counterpart because it would blend well with the tan skin opposed to Sangre's pale white skin.

The lip rings were in his pocket and he would wait for Grimmjow to show up with a needle and silver jewelry for the tongue rings. It wouldn't take long since Grmimjow could use sonido and Sangre was right. He and his pet sat on the bed for not even five minutes when Grimmjow returned. Ichigo had his chain attached to one of the poles while Sangre sat too close for comfort to keep Ichigo from destroying the pole. Ichigo was nervous since he knew what Sangre was planning and Ichigo though he could be naive at times wasn't completely stupid. He had noticed the look his ex-inner hollow had given Grimmjow and had seen Sangre put his hands in his pockets no doubt to play with some sort of jewelry. He wasn't nervous for the pain since he had been stabbed with swords so piercings couldn't hold flame to the amount of pain he had experienced after almost dying a few times in his endeavors with the Soul Society.

Grimmjow had walked forward and placed some disinfectants on the night stand along with some needles. There were six needles and a few were different sizes than others which made Ichigo a little nervous. He thought he was only getting his tongue pierced and seeing those needles made him realize that it was more than just one piercing he would receive and not all would be on his tongue. There was a blue pen that was no doubt non-toxic and it was Grimmjow who came forward and made four dots on his lips which made Ichigo turn to the side table and see four needles that fit for lip piercings and two that were larger. He had seen delinquents with piercings and seen shops with piercings. In the beginning usually a tongue ring was 14G and lip rings were around 16G. Ichigo was hesitant to move so he stayed still as Grimmjow pulled on his lip. Ichigo was unsure that Grimmjow would get the job done right but he got some tongs that had the blue dot in the centre. The needle came out of its jar and was so close that it made Ichigo tremble a little.

"Take a deep breath," Grimmjow ordered Ichigo gruffly.

Ichigo did as he was told as his lip was tugged on and then there was a needle in his lip and then the lip ring was pushed it as if it was nothing. There was a small little ball and Grimmjow easily pushed the metal down on it so that it would stay in. The same steps were repeated three more times and Ichigo was told by Sangre that they were called shark bites and that they were far more sexy than snake bites or spider bites. The compliment wasn't much of one and it caused Ichigo to look down and away from those who were marking up his body; next thing they'd want was for him to get a tattoo.

"Stick out your tongue now or I'll shove my fingers in there to grab it myself," Grimmjow told Ichigo who clearly seemed to be annoyed.

Ichigo didn't know he had spaced out for a few seconds but he had zoned out and forgot about his surroundings making Grimmjow made no doubt because Ichigo hadn't listened to him. Again, Ichigo was busy with his thoughts and he ended up with a swift punch to the side of his face causing his head to whip to the side while Ichigo gritted his teeth in pain. His cheek throbbed painfully and he turned angry, amber orbs towards Grimmjow.

"Stop being a fuckin' baby and listen," Grimmjow growled lowly.

Sticking out his tongue, Ichigo glared at Grimmjow and watched as the pen made two dots on his tongue; one for each piercing. The tongue was placed onto Ichigo's tongue and once more Grimmjow told Ichigo to take in a deep breath and shoved the needle in with relative ease. The tongue ring was next and it easily slid in as Grimmjow tightened the ball to secure the piercing. In less than five minutes Ichigo had his sixth piercing in and his tongue was starting to swell along with the tangy, coppery tast of blood was on his tongue. His lips were fine and he knew tongue piercings were dangerous since there was a major vein that could kill him but thankfully he was good. However, Ichigo wished he could talk because when he tried to move his tongue it sort of hurt. He sighed and knew he couldn't move since he was chained to the bed so rather than put of a fight he just laid on the bed and laid on his side.

"If you sleep we won't feed you," Sangre told Ichigo.

Ichigo keep his mouth shut in attempts to say he didn't care about eating right now because all he wanted to do was die. The tears wouldn't fall this time as Ichigo felt viler as his body was once more not his own body. He didn't want the piercings, knowing they would be used to give Grimmjow and Sangre even more pleasure when he was forced to suck them off. Now that he was pregnant this life was not his and he would be forced to do what three creatures wanted: Sangre, for sex, Grimmjow for a cub if this one wasn't his and the unborn cub growing within him that would rely on Ichigo to feed and nurture it.

"Get the fuck up!" Grimmjow snarled in outrage.

Grimmjow's outburst startled Ichigo and not only that but he felt his heart pounding against his rib cage as the end of his leash was ripped off the pole with ease and Ichigo's collar was tightened on his neck giving him less air. Ichigo tried to claw at his throat but it didn't work and he was rewarded with the collar having a tighter grip on his throat.

"Can't breathe!" Ichigo gasped out.

"That's what you get for ignoring me!" Grimmjow seethed. "You're risking the life of the soon to be prince or princess or Hueco Mundo or my cub; though not royalty by blood it shall be treated like one! I will not risk another death of it and if you are the cause I will personally make sure you suffer!"

_Dear Lord, he's gone nuts!_ Ichigo thought to himself.

Thankfully, the grip on his throat was released and Ichigo managed to get to his feet to allow himself to catch up with Grimmjow. Sangre was already farther ahead of them but Ichigo felt better being around Grimmjow even if he was a basket case; at least Ichigo had some ground fighting against Grimmjow opposed to Sangre who could dominate him internally and externally.

The only sound in the halls was the jingling of the leash and the sound of footsteps. There was no conversation said and it was quite awkward for Ichigo since he wasn't used to such silence; usually Orihime or someone would fill the gap at school and there wasn't much need to talk in battle unless there was banter to antagonize the enemy.

After a quick turn, a door to the dining room was revealed and when Ichigo entered he was surprised to see Orihime but as soon as he saw her Ichigo looked down and away from her in case Sangre or Grimmjow considered Ichigo looking at a woman as a threat. He kept his mouth shut and didn't say anything as he was lead to the table. There were two seats beside the head of the table; Grimmjow took one but Ichigo was forced to sit on Sangre's lap since his father was near Orihime and Ulquiorra. A few servers arrived and Ichigo smelt tomato soup with some crackers alone with water. Sangre seemed to have the works as he had a steak, mashed potatoes, carrots, peas and a cob of corn. Grimmjow didn't have much since it was only a double cheese burger with the works and French fries on the side.

"Man you got the better dinner," Sangre whined. "Fuck, I would kill for a hot dog or something. Anyone know where that dog is that follows Yammy around?"

"You disgust me, parasite," Soi Fon sneered. "Eating a dog? How low can you get?"

"Well I need to cook it first to make it a _hot_ dog,"Sangre pointed out.

"Wrong food," Soi Fon scoffed.

"Tch, no wonder Aizen left Soul Society; you guys are so anal about everything," Sangre grumbled and then turned to look at Ichigo with some malice. "Eat your food. That cub survives or you don't."

A few in the room were startled about Sangre's switch in behavior and were stunned to see that he would still show hostility. Ulquiorra was not one of them but Isshin and Orihime contemplated about helping Ichigo. However, the only reason they were stopped because Ulquiorra placed his cold, pale hand on Orihime's wrist and gave her a stern look that told her not to interfere while Byuakuya was the one who shook his head at Isshin saying it wasn't worth it.

"I thought you three were going down to rest," Isshin told Sangre. "What happened to that?"

"Don't get involved," Byuakuya ordered. "Though he is your son we are in their territory and though Kurosaki Ichigo was kidnapped we can see he was somewhat safe."

"It was just a simple question," Isshin told Byuakuya.

"No it's fine Byuakuya," Sangre told the noble. "He wanted to know, well I decided it was time for my consort to eat. The cub is not allowed to die."

"Why don't you address my son by his name?" Isshin asked.

"Isshin," Byukauya warned.

"The only reason I do not do such a thing is because he does not deserve such a privilege when he has misbehaved."

"And now you cover his body in piercings?"

"An added bonus. If you continue to start fights I will force you to leave another captain can arrive in your stead."

"Understood," Isshin gritted out.

"Good," Sangre smirked.

"Can't believe I have to be nice to him," Isshin muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Sangre asked.

"Nothing," Isshin answered and then very lowly he added one more insult. "Prick."

"That's it, Ulquiorra please send Isshin back to the Soul Society," Sangre ordered. "I would advise Captain Toshiro Hitsyuguaya or even Captain Kyouraku. If not, then just bring a Lieutenant."

"There were strick orders that they be captains!" Soi Fon interrupted.

"Fine," Sangre sighed. "Get the Captain Kid or Captain Kimino over here. Either will do."

"Will do my Lord," Ulquiorra agreed.

"Any more people willing to go against my word?" Sangre asked while glaring daggers to the remaining captains.

"No," the two answered.

"Good," Sangre smirked.

Ichigo kept silent through the whole ordeal knowing that if he did he would be punished behind closed doors or even in public. With his father in the way there was no stopping Sangre from punishing Ichigo in front of everyone since he was far stronger than those in the room. He knew Grimmjow was staring at him because Ichigo knew he was demanding Ichigo eat before those punishments started. Taking the spoon, Ichigo tried to take a sip but the wait made him surprised at how much his tongue hurt. It throbbed but he knew if he didn't continue to eat then he would be in far more trouble than he should be. Rather than let the whimper escape his lips, Ichigo swallowed it with the soup and ate it every so often. By the time Ichigo was finished the soup was cold and the crackers untouched. There was water but Ichigo wasn't touching it. Sangre held a pleased smirk on his face at seeing the anguish in Ichigo's eyes and that he ate the food.

A rip of a garganta interrupted them from their meal and Ulquiorra came out with Toshiro walking behind him and the Lieutenant of squad 8 was also present. Nano seemed calm but even the hollows could smell how nervous she was to be in such a situation.

"Welcome to Las Noches, your current Hell," Sangre greeted the new soul reapers with a cruel smirk.

**Briar: I acutally have snake bites and a tongue piercings(not for sexual purposes) and I wanted to add venom bites but I never got around to it :/ Maybe I should. Anywho, that's the main reason how I know how piercings go. Since Being a Mother is done I'll try to focus on this story and Supernatural. Supernatural is more close to the halfway mark than this fict. Until next time my lovlies, Briar.**


	11. Mine

Sangre's greeting didn't help ease the tension and worry of the soul reapers that were now in the open since Ulquiorra moved to sit back with Orihime. There was nothing that they could use to protect themselves besides their zanpakutou and kido spells. However, Sangre did wonder why there was a lieutenant of all people since it was specified that only captains arrive.

"I am here as a healer," Nanao clarified to Sangre's unanswered question.

"Orihime Inoue is here if the need arises," Ulquiorra countered.

"Someone getting a little too close to their pet?" Grimmjow jibbed.

"Trash," Ulquiorra muttered. "You are nothing but trash regardless of your status."

"I do not beieve just Inoue-san's powers are enough," Nanao told Ulquiorra. "I am not calling her weak but everyone has their limits.

"I know there is another reason you are here," Sangre began. "So tell me, why did they send a lieutenant who does not even hold a bankai supposed to survive in Las Noches without constant watch over a non-hostile espada or the captains placed here."

"I am under Captain Hitsuguaya's watch under my captain's orders," Nanao answered. "I may not know bankai and I may not be as good at kido as the lieutenant of squad five but I believe I can survive here. I am here for my captain and he shall arrive in the next bunch as a stand in for squad 13."

Sangre nodded his head. "I would assume the young protege is here so he can level up his bankai with training. What was it you could hold it for? Until the three snow flowers above your head disintegrated?"

"Yes but the amount of time I can hold my bankai is none of your concern," Toshiro answered tightly.

"Hallibel will train you," Sangre decided. "Ice and water shall be an interesting combination. Since she is the third espada I would assume by the end of the month you should at least be able to keep your bankai for a few more hours or so depending on your will to get stronger."

"That sounds alright," Toshiro agreed.

"I'd prefer not to train with a male but if it is a must," Hallibel nodded.

"Don't fall in lo-ve!" Sangre teased in a singing tone as the two left the room.

Both the espada and captain had enough pride to not turn back and glare at the hollow king for acting like a child; the two were not compatible in the least except that water when frozen turned into ice. Even as they left Sangre was grinning at their reaction, knowing that they wanted to get mad at him even if they didn't show it.

Ichigo was silent as ever as he saw the scene play out and was surprised when Nanao sat down beside Byuakuya after a few seconds of uncomfortable silence. Even the young teen could tell she was in distress even though she held a very serious expression on her face. There was a lot to worry about if you were surrounded by many high leveled espada who could kill you when all you were was a lieutenant and had no bankai. Ikkaku barely made it out there with his bankai and he was a third seat, Ichigo would have died if Tousen hadn't appeared and Renji was lucky that the Gentei Kaijo was activated in time or else he would have perished. There had been so much damage done by one little attack and it made Ichigo wonder if he could survive living in the hollow world without he himself dying. If his child were born a hollow wouldn't it want to eat Ichigo after some time? Ichigo though he has hollow reitsu and though it is strong, if he were ever in a weakened state such a pregnancy again wouldn't his child find him a great appetizer? His soul reaper powers were vast and though his hollow powers propelled them higher, a child could only tell that Ichigo were part hollow if he were to wear his mask.

A harsh tug on Ichigo's hair had him lose his concentration to turn to whoever held his hair. It was Grimmjow and he gave a pointed look to the food but Ichigo pushed it away; he wasn't hungry anymore. There was no point in him eating when he couldn't eat for some time until his piercings healed. With a sigh, Ichigo propped his elbows on the table and had his hands on his face as he watched the others. Barragan had left, Yammy was still chowing down on a mountainous plate of food while splatter Byuakuya with some chunks of meat, Grimmjow kept watching Ichigo and Sangre picked at his food before eating it. He could see that Nanao was becoming less tense and more irritated as one of the meat flays landed on top of her head and one on her check. The way she was clutching the thick book she carried made it seem like she was trying to not throw it at the large espada for hitting her with meat.

Another larger chunk of meat landed on Nanao's head and Ichigo could see the tic in her forehead form as she gritted her teeth and clenched her fist even tighter; if she clenched her fists any tighter she would bleed.

"Would you stop eating like a pig," Nanao demanded while gritting her teeth.

"What did you say, bitch?" Yammy asked in a gruff tone.

Nanao turned to the larger espada with a calm facial expression but there was a large amount of malice and power shining in her eyes that showed how angry she was.

"I said to stop eating like a pig," Nanao reiterated once more.

Yammy pushed the table out and it would have slammed into Ichigo had Sangre not stuck his hand out. It wasn't out of kindness that Sangre protected Ichigo but mainly because the food was starting to spill and Sangre didn't want soup dripping on his white pants.

Nanao rose to and placed her large book on the table with a slam since Sangre had placed the table back to its original position. Yammy advanced and though Nanao was nervous at the increasing amount of spiritual pressure she would not yield. The lieutenant of squad eight had to much pride to lose to a man like Yammy.

"I'll destroy a shrimp like you," Yammy sneered.

With ease, Yammy flexed his fist forward in an attack but Nanao was quicker and drew her sword with both hands on her Zanpakutou in a blocking motion.

"Bakudō # 39 Enkōsen!" Nanao shouted and brought out the fan like defense kido to block Yammy's attack.

The defense sufficed for now but Nanao was bringing forth Yammy's ire as she quickly dodged his next attack and responded with attacking kido rather than use her sword.

"Stay still you worm!" Yammy ordered.

Nanao dodged another attack and used shunpo to move behind Yammy but he was faster than that and turned around ready to smash Nanao into the wall. However, an attack never happened because Sangre used a sonido and managed to place Ichigo on Grimmjow's lap as Sangre held Yammy's fist in his own.

"I would advise such roughhousing, Yammy," Sangre ordered sternly. "We are to get alone with our guests and you have no right attacking them."

"I should kill her," Yammy told Sangre.

"That is not your decision to make," Sangre said. "I am king therefore I make the rules and you follow. If you refuse than you are easily replaceable. There are other arrancars willing to take your place."

Yammy backed down and left like the other espada did and there were not many remaining in the room. It wasn't a bother to Sangre since he did not like babysitting the soul reapers to make sure they survived the harsh world of hollows. He hated being in the room without the others since he couldn't truly treat his pet like he wanted and he so desperately wanted to inflict pain on his previous king to show him who held the most power; who was a true king. There was no way that Sangre would yield to his previous host so that he could once more be sealed into that hellhole known as his pet's inner world.

"I have an inquiry," Nanao spoke up," and I believe that Kuchiki-san might have the same one as I."

"What is it?" Sangre asked who was slightly annoyed.

"Kurosaki's pregnancy," Nanao began. "How will it work, for how long and how will it affect him?"

"Like a regular human female's pregnancy same with the duration time maybe less," Sangre answered. "He won't physically grow larger since it is just a condensed ball of reitsu inside his stomach. The child won't form until after it comes out of a hole formed in his body when he goes through labor. It takes only an instant for the child to take a form since it had been doing so in a tiny ball for over eight or so months."

"Interesting," Nanao murmured." How will the labor be like?"

"Hell," Sangre answered with a smirk.

"Do you not care for Kurosaki's well-being at all?" Nanao asked.

"He is here to bring both Grimmjow and I heirs, nothing more," Sangre told the lieutenant.

"You hollows are nothing but monsters," Soi fon commented.

"Why thank you, I enjoy being a monster," Sangre replied cheekily and then turned to Grimmjow and Ichigo. "Get up, Pet! We are going to the bedroom. Grimjow, follow too or else I won't hesitate to punish you."

No one spoke of the name Sangre referred to Ichigo as and Ichigo in turn said nothing and got up rather than argue. He knew if he were to instigate a fight he would not be the successor and would most likely be chained to the bed and raped repeatedly by both Grimmjow and Sangre for being disobedient and thinking he had a ounce of hope to win the fight. The while halls bored him but he continued to stay silent as he was dragged back to his own prison cell. There was nothing that could save him from his own personal Hell and his children would do nothing but bring him further punishment. They would be half hollow or more and no doubt gain a disrespect for him since neither Sangre nor Grimmjow treated him like an equal; the two kings were fucking monsters. It disgusted Ichigo how pitiful he had become in not even a month and how he could not even save himself. Yes, he had Zangetsu but even Ichigo knew he could do nothing when his hollow could enter his body and take control if he so desired to allow Grimmjow to be victorious. There was no point in fighting when he could not free himself from the chains placed upon him; he was nothing more than a pet kept for amusement.

The door opened to the bedroom the three shared but Ichigo looked down at the floor as he was lead to the bed. He kept his eyes down as he heard clothes being shed from someone's body. Ichigo tried his best not to cringe at the sound of fabric hitting the floor but he suspected that he was going to be raped anytime soon even though he had kept quiet and had been well-behaved for the kings of Hueco Mundo and Las Noches. The darkness held within Ichigo was overwhelming and he never thought he could feel such despair from being held prison.

_Is this how Orihime felt_ Ichigo couldn't help but ask himself.

He had no willpower, no choice in anything that involved his life and Ichigo was nothing but a puppet who was controlled by those who held the strings; Ichigo had lost his freedom. He could hear footsteps pad closer to him and Ichigo felt himself cringe as a hand placed itself to cup his face. The simple and kind gesture was something for Ichigo to fear knowing that there was no kindness. His face was in the grasp of whoever was in front of him and they forced Ichigo to look forward and see cyan blue eyes. Glaring at Grimmjow, Ichigo sent a sneer in his direction before stepping back a few steps. Being held by that monster wasn't worth anything and it was something Ichigo didn't want to get used to. What he wasn't expected was to feel a reitsu infused punch to the jaw; it hurt like son of a bitch and he managed to hit the bone. There was a throbbing pain in his face and he felt like he was getting abused far more than usual even though he deserved it that time.

"I hate those god damn fucking eyes," Grimmjow seethed. "It makes me want to disembowel you and watch you bleed out on the floor. Makes my blood boil and show you that I'm the king not you."

"Yeah, well fuck you too," Ichigo retorted, speaking for the first time in a long time and sounded a little slurred because of his swollen tongue.

Another hit to the face and Ichigo landed on the floor but managed to catch himself. The child growing with him was just a bundle of reistu so it meant nothing to the child's development when Grimmjow gave Ichigo a reitsu infused kick to the stomach. It hurt Ichigo and he ended up coughing up blood but even so it didn't stop Grimmjow from kicking him in the face and then leaning down on one knee to hold Ichigo's face in his hands while glaring at Ichigo.

"Don't think you're better than me Kurosaki, because you're not," Grimmjow told him. "Your life is in my hands and I could kill you without a seconds thought. A cero is so easy to form and could blow you to bits since you don't have the hierro to protect yourself."

"Then do it," Ichigo taunted. "You've wanted me dead since the first time we met so kill me."

"Che, I ain't killing a possible heir of mine," Grimmjow scoffed. "What do you take me for, an idiot? That cub will be born and then I'll fuck you again and again until I have enough cubs and you are of no use."

Ichigo put a weak hand up to Grimmjow's wrist and managed to have the hold on his face be released. Both Grimmjow and Ichigo rose at the same time but it meant nothing since Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo by the back of his neck and forced him to the bed. He knew it was time for punishment as he was pushed on the bed but when he was sandwiched between the two hollows he as not expecting it.

"This isn't a kind gesture you humans love so much," Sangre told Ichigo. "We refuse to have you try to escape and with you in our arms we can easily stop you without you trying. Behave Pet or else I won't hesitate to punish you. I'll fuck you until I break some bones; your family can't save you now. Not now, not ever."


	12. Revelations

**Briar: So I figure I should tell you and the guest review Chickie that this is a threesome fict with Ichigo as the submissive and Grimmjow and Sangre as the dominants. However, Ralph, Grimmjow was the one to rape Ichigo first then Sangre. It could go either way for who's cub is who's. I know who the cub will belong to but I can't tell you, sorry. Other than that, on with the fict.**

Ichigo woke up feeling hot and bothered and it was strange because the last thing he was dreaming about happened to be tomatoes dancing into a blender with strawberries, oranges and other fruits with milk and yogurt. He didn't understand the dream but he would assume it was because he was hungry and his dreams were telling him to wake up. His eyes were harder to open than he thought but when they fluttered open his gaze looked down to see Sangre with Ichigo's penis in his mouth. Ichigo tried to pry Sangre off him because Ichigo didn't like how he was feeling but a larger hand grasped Ichigo's and placed them above his head. Tilting his head upward, Ichigo saw Grimmjow smirking as he lifted his hips up to allow Ichigo to feel the bulge in Grimmjow's pants. Ichigo's breath hitched at the feeling and he tried to move away but the hold on his hips and hands made it impossible for him to escape since their grip was like iron. He felt the heat that was enveloping his penis be released, causing Ichigo to look down at Sangre who began to crawl up Ichigo's body seductively.

"Stop this," Ichigo begged.

"No," replied Sangre. "I'm going to make you enjoy this, you are going to beg me to fuck you until there is no tomorrow."

Ichigo shook his head in denial because he didn't like this; he didn't like the hollows who kidnapped him. This was something he didn't want but his body said different as his back arched in pleasure once more as Sangre took Ichigo's hardening member into his mouth. With his mouth wide open, Ichigo was gasping for air as he squirmed due to the uncomfortable feeling of wanting release from the hot feeling pooling in his stomach. There was reason for Ichigo to like this feeling from the monsters who had raped him a few times already and injured him to the point where he could not walk. He didn't know how he could be aroused but he had heard that sometimes even if a woman had an orgasm during rape that it wasn't consensual it was just the bodies reaction. Ichigo would rather use that excuse than say he was growing attached to the need for sex and enjoying what the hollows considered sex. It was denial but as his hollow took Ichigo's member deeper and managed to hollow his cheeks as he sucked harshly it made it harder and harder for Ichigo to say he wasn't enjoying the treatment the hollows were giving him. A red blush tinted Ichigo's cheeks as a bead of sweat rolled down the side of his neck. Grimmjow leaned forward and began to suckle the flesh on Ichigo's neck making him tilt his head to the side to allow Grimmjow more access to his neck. Ichigo still had a scar from the time both Grimmjow and Sangre took him and mauled his neck and the back of his neck. Neither one of the hollows would ever apologize and Ichigo would never accept such an apology from them knowing it was false.

"You know you like it," Grimmjow whispered huskily in Ichigo's ear.

"Ugh, no I don't," Ichigo panted breathlessly.

Grimmjow smirked at the reaction and used on of his free hands to tweak Ichigo's dusty color nipple and roll it between his finger tips until they were erect. The little keening noises coming from Ichigo made Grimmjow groan in pleasure and he knew it was his turn to fuck Ichigo and Sangre was just preparing him for it all. Ichigo was so lost in the blissful pleasure enveloping him that he hadn't noticed Grimmjow stop touching him to grab a bottle of heating lubrication and handing it to Sangre. The pleasure was so blinding that Ichigo hadn't noticed the grip loosen on his hips but he did notice the finger that was going between his cheeks and it caused him to tense in fear. Amber orbs snapped open and looked down to gold on black eyes in fear but the hollow ignored him and gave Ichigo's penis a harsh tug and began to deep throat Ichigo and it caused the coil in Ichigo's stomach to finally snap and his semen shot into Sangre's mouth. Ichigo's body was quivering in pleasure from the orgasm he felt and the fact that he was weakened and tired it gave Sangre time to insert a finger , pushing it past the tight ring of muscles causing Ichigo to groan in discomfort. It wasn't long before the heating lubrication began to have heat roll over Ichigo's body in a tingling sensation as well as the feeling of a second finger inserted in his entrance. It wasn't uncomfortable but he did have his hips move only to have Sangre's fingers move deeper within him to hit his prostate gland. Sangre chuckled at the eagerness and jabbed his finger powerfully to strike Ichigo's prostate having him yelp in pleasure.

"Holy f-f-fuck!" Ichigo shouted as he saw stars.

The pleasure came in waves and along with the heating sensation, Ichigo thought he would burst into flames from the intensity of it all. His own penis was starting to stir again and with a free hand, Sangre had Grimmjow squirt the heating lubrication on his pale hand so that Sangre could grasp Ichigo's penis and envelop it in the same heat once more without giving him a blow job. It was hard for Ichigo to speak and with a third finger being inserted inside him he desperately wanted to feel something much larger fill him. His body moved along with the rhythm Sangre had set and his wanton sounds coming from his mouth had his captors smirking, knowing that Ichigo might be coming around to them after the mind blowing sex he had provided.

"Why are you doing this?" Ichigo whined.

"It's been a few days since you got your piercings and you've been such a good boy," Sangre cooed. "You deserved a nice gift."

"I don't want it," Ichigo moaned as his prostate was struck with three fingers.

"Your body says different," Grimmjow whispered seductively while removing Sangre's fingers from Ichigo's penis to use his own to give the throbbing erection a few jerks causing Ichigo to gasp and arch his back. "Tell me what you want Ich-i-go."

Ichigo remained silent so Grimmjow began to stroke Ichigo's hardened penis. allowing pre-cum to leak but when Ichigo felt himself coming close to having another orgasm Grimmjow grasped the base of Ichigo's penis making him groan and try to free himself but Grimmjow's large hand managed to keep Ichigo held where he was and unable to reach his own erection.

"I think it's time you fill Pet, don't you think?" Sangre asked told Grimmjow with a knowing smirk.

Grimmjow nodded his head in agreement and licked his dry lips as he bent Ichigo forward so that he was on his knees with his hands above his head on top of the bed. Grimmjow had his body draped over Ichigo's back and Grimmjow's own erection rubbed against Ichigo's ass cheeks. Before Grimmjow took his mate, he used his own pre-cum to lubricate his own penis so that he wasn't going to cause Ichigo discomfort. For Ichigo it was hard to resist the feeling of Grimmjow's erection slowly entering his body when it was all he wanted no matter how much his mind said no; his body wanted, no, craved the feeling of sex. He was panting as his hair covered his face but he was enjoying the pain of being stretched to accommodate Grimmjow's girth. From the corner of his eyes Ichigo noticed Sangre leisurely stroking his own erection at the scene in front of him. Ichigo's eyes squinted shut and with Grimmjow fully within him, Ichigo tried to push back but Grimmjow used both of his hands to hold Ichigo's hips where they were.

"Ah ah ah," teased Grimmjow. "Sangre said we were giving you a gift so you have to enjoy this not be in pain."

"Move!" Ichigo mewled.

"Quite demanding considering the position you're in," Grimmjow teased.

"Please move," Ichigo begged.

"And?" Grimmjow drawled out, asking for more.

"I want you dick," Ichigo panted. "I want it to show me pleasures and so I can cum."

Grimmjow smirked and rolled his hips slightly but not enough to stimulate pleasure to hit Ichigo's prostate gland. To hear that was worth it all and Grimmjow planned to show Ichigo more than a simple fucking. He may not hate Ichigo as much as he did during their first encounter but his hate was due to the lust of not being able to have the soul reaper since they were enemies but after he got to fuck Ichigo he started feeling less hostile around him; Ichigo was an ideal beta. He knew it was time to stop playing with Ichigo and without a seconds hesitation Grimmjow moved back and thrust his hips forward powerful enough to have them move a few inches and having Ichigo gasp out Grimmjow's name in bliss. Grimmjow's mouth found its way to the side of Ichigo's neck and he began to suck harshly on the side and bite a few times as his thrusts became more erratic and the noises filling the room increased. It had Grimmjow's blood pumping and he enjoyed the how well Ichigo was responding to the pleasure he was giving him.

Ichigo tried to have his body and mouth keep quiet but they wouldn't listen and Ichigo never thought he could be this vocal in bed even though he had never really experimented in his sexuality. He tried to deny that he didn't like this but the heat and pleasure pooling in his groin was enough to tell him that he was enjoying this as he asked for more and that Grimmjow give it to him harder. There was no denying Ichigo the more powerful thrusts that were enfused with reitsu and it seemed that both the cub and Ichigo enjoyed the reitsu Grimmjow infused into him. The cub wasn't picky on what it was eating as long as it was powerful reitsu and Grimmjow knew that. The cub would take what ever reitsu it could to be feed if the dam couldn't provide enough and was near death.

"Grimmjow," Ichigo moaned out as Grimmjow gave one final hard thrust, hitting Ichigo's prostate and causing Ichigo to find release once more as did Grimmjow.

The amount of power thrumming through the room was intense as Ichigo collapsed and felt the lingering reitsu while Grimmjow rolled to lay on his back. Ichigo curled up into a ball as he felt more defiled than he had been before. This time it wasn't rape; Ichigo wanted to have sex this time. Tears began to bud in the corner of Ichigo's eyes as his arms wrapped around his body. The hollows smelt the emotions rolling of Ichigo and could smell the tears as he laid on his side crying for some unknown reason. Ichigo could see them through blurry eyes as they looked at him in confusion.

"Why couldn't you continue to rape me?" Ichigo asked hoarsely.

**Briar: And done, I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) Until next time my lovelies.**


	13. Surprises

**briar: Once again, this fict is not just Grimm/Ichi. It is a Threesome fict. I don't do many but Grimmjow and Sangre are the alpha's while Ichigo is their beta, hence why he is pregnant with either Grimmjow's or Sangre's cub. I won't reveal who's cub it is until the birth. **

"We will have you grow attached to us regardless of your wishes," Sangre told Ichigo. "I lived in that cage in your head for far too long and even I know you have a desire to find someone who will love you."

"But you can't love me; you're hollows," Ichigo whispered." Hollow's can't feel anything but hatred and hunger."

It was Grimmjow who snorted at Ichigo's response but he didn't seem to be angered at the answer Ichigo gave nor did Sangre. It was nerve-racking and Ichigo did wonder what would happen to him if he had grown to love them. He ended up shaking his head to blow the thoughts away before they could even occur because even Ichigo knew he would be a fool to learn to love those who had tortured him and wanted him only for a heir or two. Who ever's cub was born first would become king and the others would be trained to fight in an army if hollows kept the same hierarchy for infants born of royalty like the human world. It was strange for Ichigo to wonder about the hierarchy when he knew once his children, cubs, whatever they were, were born he would have little to no contact once they did not need him. He wouldn't see much of them and they would be out there fighting and training while Ichigo's skills grew rusty and his high spiritual pressure would waste away.

"Let's rest," Sangre decided.

Ichigo really didn't want to rest but he knew he would eventually succumb to the need, however he was not the first to fall asleep and he would most definitely be the last; there was no reason for him to try to leave but he would do so once his captors fell asleep. It didn't take long but first Sangre slept, next was Grimmjow and after ten minutes Ichigo deemed the duo to be in a deep enough sleep for him to move. He wasn't sandwiched between them and they had ended up resting on their sides so it gave Ichigo a little room to actually leave as long as his spiritual pressure didn't fluctuate and he did not make a lot of noise. Ichigo didn't change his breathing patterns as he carefully got out of bed, unaware that cyan eyes were watching him even as he dressed himself and made his way to the door. Once Ichigo's hands were on the doorknob he heard a baritone voice asking what he was doing and where he was going but Ichigo was so tense he didn't know how to respond. All he could think was that he was going to be shocked by the lovely collar on his neck.

"Well?" Grimmjow asked. "Are you going to answer or shall I wake up his majesty to deal with you?"

"I was going for a walk," Ichigo told Grimmjow.

"Get back to bed," Grimmjow ordered.

"I don't want to; it's boring!" Ichigo whined quietly.

Grimmjow sighed and rolled out of bed to grab his own uniform and dress himself like it was nothing. Ichigo's stance was tense and defensive in case Grimmjow decided it was time to become physical to get Ichigo to bed. However, what he wasn't expecting was Grimmjow to open the door and lead Ichigo out of the room like it was nothing. The door was closed silently and Ichigo followed Grimmjow by walking by his side as they made their way towards the living room for the espada and arrancar. Ichigo couldn't help but give Grimmjow side glances as they walked together; he kept his typical scowl but when he caught Ichigo looking at him he gave him a feral smirk before walking forward with his hands in his pockets. When Ichigo was caught he stopped looking at Grimmjow and waited for the time to pass quicker so that they would be in the living room already. He only knew that was the direction because there was a sign on the wall that gave directions like a city would. Ichigo would have used flash step but he was worried Grimmjow might hit him for going ahead so instead he waked side by side with his enemy and rapist.

_...It isn't even rape anymore_ Ichigo thought sadly. _They want me to love them so I won't leave them; they plan on keeping me for a long time._

Ichigo didn't know how he felt about his current situation and how he would feel about loving those who enjoyed hurting him; they were sadists but Ichigo was no masochist. Could he truly love them? He would like to think not and he would fight tooth and nail to not love them and even if it did happen Ichigo refused to admit his affections to those who could not even admit they cared for him while using the L word. Until they became arrancar and gained half of the soul reapers attributes it made them nothing but monsters who fed on each other for power but even now Ichigo could see they held emotions though he wanted to believe they were emotionless monsters. He had seen anger in Yammy, anger in Grimmjow and lust but he didn't know if he'd ever see love from someone who considered him a baby maker and nothing more. The only reason they might care more for him was if he was in dangers way and the cub or child was harmed. Ichigo didn't know if his offspring would be humanoid but it made him worry if his child was born human or even a soul reaper because if that was the case the hollows of Hueco Mundo would never allow a soul reaper to be king since they had learned that soul reapers did not make good kings and were nothing but egotists. Ichigo knew if that were to happen then there would be conflict within his own children and if a lot of them were hollow they might eat or kill their siblings in order to have a better chance at the crown. Those thoughts made Ichigo wince at the thought of his children killing each other for power and if the need ever arose they might kill him and Grimmjow and Sangre would do nothing to stop them.

Ichigo hadn't realized he had slowed down in his pace until Grimmjow wrapped his arm around Ichigo's shoulder and lead him towards the living room.

"I should really punish you," Grimmjow told Ichigo. "You did try to escape even if it was to the living room or a walk but i won't. We can try to keep you like a princess locked in a tower but we both know we won't do it. Everyone needs fresh air and though there are dangers in Las Noches the chances of a miscarry are so slim."

Ichigo nodded his head and looked down at the floor while they continued walking; it felt weird that Grimmjow held him so casually. Did he not understand the sentiment of being held like this? Ichigo didn't want to like being held but it was sort of nice since he had never had such physical contact in such a long time. Most contact was when he was hitting someone or in battle so to be held like that was a surprise for Ichigo. No one really held him and he didn't really hold anyone either so he wondered why the espada of destruction was holding onto him. The grip was possessive but Ichigo wondered if it was more a show of affection of just to show those around him that Ichigo was his. There was nothing Ichigo could do to prevent the hold and it wasn't like ht would try since the collar hanging from his neck chose whether or not Ichigo would be punished. It didn't look like Grimmjow had the remote to activate the collar or if it would activate on its own accord but he hadn't been shocked in a long time.

"You hungry?" Grimmjow asked.

Ichigo shook his head as they continued to make their way to the living room but he stopped when he felt a powerful grip on his shoulder that almost made him cry out in pain.

"When I ask you a question I expect a verbal answer," Grimmjow growled dangerously. "Do not test me and my patience because I can and will punish you for acting in a way you shouldn't be. So let's try this again, are you hungry?"

"No," Ichigo answered.

The grip on Ichigo's shoulder was still tight and it made Ichigo wince.

"No, I am not hungry Jeagerjaque-sama," Ichigo corrected.

The grip lessened and Ichigo felt satisfaction rolling off Grimmjow as they made their way towards the living room. When they entered Ichigo saw Orihime and it looked like she wanted to jump up and see him but she remained seated beside Ulquiorra rather than more from her one spot. It was strange since she usually came up to him asking questions and such but it never happened. Gin seemed extremely close to her but there was nothing for Ichigo to fear since he didn't seem to be a threat as he lounged around carelessly with his arms resting over the couch and his legs spread open in a male fashion. he must have been taking a break from Soul Society and decided he didn't want to be in charge of his old squad. There was a couch across from the trio and Ichigo sat down on it while Grimmjow joined them. A servant entered the room and went up to Grimmjow.

"Is there any thing I can get for you my Liege?" the arrancar asked.

"Yes," Grimmjow answered. "Prepare a meal for my consort for he has not eaten yet."

Ichigo was about to protest but Grimmjow cut him off. "You may not miscarry as easily as a human but you shall eat to keep up your strength. Hueco Mundo is not for the weak and you will not die until me and Sangre are finished with you."

Ichigo nodded his head. "I understand."

The tone was soft with no form of resistance as he allowed the hollow to do as he was ordered. Ichigo instead looked at Orihime and she seemed pretty content between an ex-captain and a espada whose rank was still unknown to him. Her reitsu seemed off but Ichigo couldn't pinpoint what was wrong but he kept his eyes on her, analyzing the reitsu that swirled around her. There was nothing Ichigo could think of why it was lower than normal since she didn't seem to wear any unusual jewelry and she even had her hairpins in. Ichigo knew she was starting to get a little nervous since she was blushing a slight red but after five minutes she finally spoke.

"Is something the matter Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asked.

Ichigo frowned. "There is something off about your spiritual pressure. Are you okay?"

"Oh I'm fine," Orihime reassured. "I've been feeling a little off but it is probably the stomach flu."

Ichigo saw the look both Gin and Ulquiorra shared and automatically Ichigo knew it wasn't the stomach flu; he was going to have to sound like a consort for him to continue the conversation without getting punished and it sickened him. Ichigo turned to Grimmjow and placed his hand on Grimmjow's thigh.

"My King, is it okay to continue on what is going on?" Ichigo asked in a sultry voice while having his body against Grimmjow's body.

"Do I get a reward if I agree?" Grimmjow asked Ichigo.

"Oh yeah," Ichigo whispered and leaned closer to Grimmjow. "A very _special_ reward."

Ichigo noticed as cyan blue eyes filled with lust at Ichigo's answer and he couldn't help but smirk at his resourcefulness, however he also hit himself because now he had to give Grimmjow a reward he didn't want to; sex. Ichigo moved himself onto Grimmjow's lap and tried his best to withhold the large smirk that wanted to spread on his face on how Grimmjow reacted to such behavior. The erection bothered him but it would allow him to get his answers from Orihime and she would no doubt answer him; he wasn't dense like everyone thought and he knew she had affections for him in more than a friend but he could never return them in fear of his hollow or an enemy taking advantage of a weakness he had.

"So, what is really the matter" Ichigo asked. "It hasn't been too long and I highly doubt Orihime is sick since she's in spirit form."

"You are correct," Ulquiorra answered.

"You and Gin seem awfully close to her," Ichigo pointed out. "It would be wrong to assume you have a _Ménage à trois?_"

"You are correct,"Ulquiorra answered.

"Who's child is she pregnant with?" Ichigo answered. "I can sense the reistu depletion and it's only been a week or maybe more."

"A month," Gin corrected.

Ichigo raised his eyebrow. "A month you say? Puzzling. I have been training for a month and have only been pregnant for maybe three weeks. That means you guys started before any of this happened. But again, I ask you who's child is it."

"Mine," Gin answered. "Originally it was rape but Orihime came around to my charm like Ran-chan did."

Ichigo sneered at the answer but he could tell that Orihime was happy but how Gin managed to leave Hueco Mundo was a puzzlement. He wished he had never delve more into the conversation but he never thought Orihime would be happy with two other men who were both horrible in their own way It was weird and Ichigo could only sigh and wish Orihime the best of luck with her own child. It seemed if Grimmjow allowed it that his child would have a playmate with interesting powers. One of a soul reaper and another of a god perhaps. Ichigo would have thought more of it but he felt an arm around his waist that pushed him closer, having him rub up against the erection in Grimmjow's pants. The blue haired arrancar nuzzled the right side of Ichigo's neck and moved his way towards the previous bite mark on the back of his neck where he licked and nipped at it to draw a few droplets of blood. It was hard for Ichigo not to react but with a room full of people it managed to squash any feeling of sexual desire in the room. Thankfully the arrancar who had retrieved food for Ichigo arrived and brought him a bowl of soup and a sandwich before bowing and leaving. the interruption caused Grimmjow to snarl in outrage but Ichigo was smiling behind his sandwich.

**Briar: And there we go...The whole menage a trois with Gin, Ulquiorra and Orihime was a last minute decision xD so, question, what makes you guys like Monster so much. It's getting really popular view wise so i wonder what makes you like it. The whole being a sadist and enjoying how i torture Ichigo, the wonderment of how Ichigo will fall in love with Sangre and Grimmjow or you just like hurt/comfort. Other than that, enjoy and until next time my lovelies.**


	14. Punishment

**Briar: Thank you for all your wonderful reviews...I love the hate you guys show towards Sangre but not Grimmjow though I don't understand why since Grimmjow is equally as bad as Sangre. I hope you enjoy this lovely chapter though.**

Ichigo was forced back to his cage after he finished eating without even managing to say a goodbye to Orihime no doubt because Grimmjow wanted that special treat Ichigo promised. Though Ichigo's own cravings were demanding he allow Grimmjow to fuck him senseless, the more rational part of his mind as well as his pride decided it was best to not allow Grimmjow that little bit of pleasure when he had been a real asshat in the beginning and still was. There was no way Ichigo would actually reward Grimmjow but it was getting harder for Ichigo to resist as Grimmjow gnawed on his neck in a pleasurable fashion as well as stopped to push Ichigo up against the wall to basically get Ichigo half naked and ground his erection against Ichigo's own. Ichigo was in bliss even though his mid was telling him to get to the bedroom but the way Grimmjow was acting it made Ichigo believe he wouldn't get that far.

"Bedroom," Ichigo gasped.

"I'll fuck you here and now," Grimmjow growled out and held Ichigo's chin in his fingers before forcefully kissing Ichigo.

Grimmjow shoved his tongue down Ichigo's throat without the slightest hesitation and it made Ichigo's penis stir to life as the forcefulness. The way Grimmjow was treating him harshly was something he was enjoying far more than he should and as he began to kiss back he forgot his mission. Ichigo's tan fingers made their way up Grimmjow's jacket and he felt his fingernails rank down Grimmjow's back, causing blood droplets to form but it didn't seem to bother Grimmjow in the least since he seemed to busy pressing Ichigo's body against the wall more so that he could move his face back to the junction between Ichigo's neck and shoulder to begin biting the unmarked flesh. Ichigo's legs were wrapped tightly around Grimmjow's waist and Grimmjow used the leverage to remove one of his hands from Ichigo to move them up to Ichigo's nipples were he flicked them causing Ichigo to tilt his head back and moan. A electric feeling ran through Ichigo's body as he felt Grimmjow's own sharp nails ranked down Ichigo's pectorals causing red marks to form.

Ichigo knew it was about time to start his plan since Grimmjow seemed so lost in the pleasure that he wouldn't notice when Ichigo decided to unlatch his legs from Grimmjow's hips. Of course, Grimmjow was sort of confused on what Ichigo was doing so he wasn't as out of it as Ichigo thought.

"Time for your treat," Ichigo whispered huskily while taking off the obi from Grimmjow's hakama.

Ichigo was lucky enough to have the space behind it so without a second thought Ichigo managed to gather spiritual pressure in his hand and he punched Grimmjow hard enough in the stomach to knock him out; Ichigo had done that to lieutenant Isane when he was rescuing Rukia but Ichigo needed an escape before he went back and had to have sex. He knew his punishment wouldn't be worth it but Ichigo desperately wanted to walk around even if it meant he would be locked up and raped hard and dry for over the week or more. Ichigo shuddered at the thought an redressed himself before walking away from Grimmjow's unconscious body. He felt a little guilty for what he was doing but it wasn't like he had Zangetsu and was out to slaughter the arrancars that got in his way. As Ichigo continued walking he felt his boner begin to disappear as he began to feel nervous as he made his way out towards the desert area of Las Noches. No one questioned why he was out alone but Ichigo knew Sangre would wake up eventually and he was the one who was in tune with Ichigo enough where he could pop up to Ichigo's location without a second thought; Sangre was still Ichigo's inner hollow even if he had his own body but Sangre could easily pop in and out and Ichigo would be in a lot of trouble. If Sangre knew what Ichigo did to Grimmjow he would be in a much larger amount of trouble.

As Ichigo walked to the sands he saw the large red pillars and he felt compelled to walk to them for some odd reason. He managed a slight flash step and made it to the top with ease but what he wasn't expecting was seeing a man on top of the pillar. There was a man in white and he had a mask on top of his head with fangs that made Ichigo think of a saber tooth tiger. He had some hair pieces in his hair and they clanked when he stood up. Ichigo had no idea who he was but he felt the need for sex arising at the scent of the powerful arrancar.

"I- I should leave," Ichigo decided. "I shouldn't have bothered you."

"No stay," the arrancar decided with a shrug. "I could always use a little company. Names Ggio Vega, Lord Barragan's fraccion."

"I'm Kurosaki Ichigo but I don't think I should be here," Ichigo told Ggion.

Ggio stood up and Ichigo could feel the power swirl around Ggio that surprised Ichigo and even drew him in. Ggio wasn't as strong as Sangre or even Grimmjow but he was closer to power in the latter which made Ichigo move forward. The scent that Ggio displayed made Ichigo come forward and place his lips upon Ggio. The older man growled in pleasure and brought Ichigo closer to his body before forcing Ichigo to the ground and Ggio on top of him. Ggio's eyes were dilated in pleasure and he began to move Ichigo's uniform away so that he could get to his prize. Ichigo's hakamas were removed but before he could say anything a black hole appeared behind Ggio but Ggio had yet to notice the fear on Ichigo's face as a pale body appeared. Ggio said nothing until he felt as pale hand curl around his face.

"And just what do you think you are doing with my pet?" Sangre hissed in Ggio's ear.

Grimmjow appeared out of thin air and he was seething at both Ggio and Ichigo. The anger that rolled off the two made Ichigo whimper in fear as it crashed down on him and threatened to crush him if he dared disobey his captors.

"I didn't know he was yours Sangre-sama," Ggio apologized. "He smelt good and I felt a sudden itch that needed to be quelled."

"Find someone else!" Grimmjow hissed and then turned to Ichigo. "And _you_! You decisive little bitch. Once you start sex you need to finish it when in your condition. Try to find someone else to fuck you and we will kill them. Ggio will not die today but go to him again and he will not be the only that is hurt."

"I tried to leave you stupid moron!" Ichigo shouted at Grimmjow.

Ichigo didn't have anything else he could say because Grimmjow was in front of Ichigo to punch him in the face harshly before grabbing Ichigo by the throat and lifting him up to punch him again; it reminded Ichigo of the time he had first fought Grimmjow. Another harsh blow hit Ichigo in the face making him gasp as he felt warm crimson blood leak from his nose making him a littler nervous. Sangre wasn't stopping Grimmjow in the least and it seemed he was enjoying the punishment Ichigo suffered from. Ichigo felt his body thrown down making his body ache and throb but at least Ichigo hadn't hit his head when he fell. Ichigo thought he was somewhat safe but when he felt his body turned around so that he was on his hands and knees Ichigo became more nervous. Ichigo's pants came down and Ichigo felt his cheeks spread before a harsh thrust came form Grimmjow causing Ichigo to scream as his body throbbed. Grimmjow leaned forward so that his mouth was right beside Ichigo's ear.

"Punishment for leaving me high and dry, Pet!" Grimmjow hissed in Ichigo's ear. "I don't like games like that."

Ichigo tried his best to deny the feeling of Grimmjow thrusting in and out of him with lots of force. There was a lot of spiritual pressure pumping into him but Ichigo could feel the rise in Grimmjow's spiritual pressure making Ichigo wonder what was going on. It would have bothered him more if he wasn't enjoying the rough treatment he was getting. His penis was starting to come to life even though Grimmjow had yet to hit the pleasure spot inside him.

"Grind, Pantera," Grimmjow whispered in Ichigo's ear.

Ichigo thought nothing of it until he felt something weird with the thrusts that seemed to scrap against his inner walls. Blood was pooling in him and Ichigo could feel a few drops leak from his anus. He was panting in pleasure and he choked from his own breath in between a gasp of pleasure when Grimmjow grasped his penis and gave it a few tugs.

"You're such a slut," Grimmjow growled in Ichigo's ear. "You like it rough, don't you?"

No response.

"Don't you!" Grimmjow shouted at Ichigo.

There was no response and Ichigo felt his erection being pumped again and he was feeling close to completion before Grimmjow gripped the base of his penis cutting off his own release making him have a phantom orgasm as his hips bucked.

"When I ask you a question I expect an answer!" Grimmjow hissed. "Don't make me repeat myself after this. You like it rough, don't you?"

"Yes!" Ichigo cried out when his prostate was struck. "Fuck me harder! I want you to make me bleed!"

"I'll make you bleed and you'll enjoy it like the dirty slut you are," Grimmjow told Ichigo.

"Yes, I'm a dirty slut now fuck me like you mean it!" Ichigo mewled.

"Sangre, get over here!" Grimmjow barked out to the other spectator since Ggio had fled as soon as things began to get heated.

Sangre did as he was told and Ichigo could hear the sound of the inverted version of Zangetsu scrapping against the tower top making him tense slightly at the feeling. Grimmjow still thrust into him without stopping and Ichigo was force to look up when Grimmjow grab his chin. Ichigo saw Sangre with a sinister smirk on his face as he lifted the pale Zangetsu in the air. The blade went down into Ichigo's right shoulder keeping him in place as blood splattered on the floor. The sword made a squelching noise as it came out an a small pool of blood came out. Sangre took off his pants and Grimmjow used his free arm to lift Ichigo's body up making those claw hands curl so he could draw a small amount of blood from the claw marks. Sangre knelt in front of Ichigo and Grimmjow stopped to give Sangre time to insert his own erection in Ichigo's quivering hole.

There was nothing for Ichigo to do as he panted with pain radiating through his arm but he managed to bring Sangre closer to draw him in for a kiss. Ichigo opened his mouth and allowed Sangre entrance as their tongues tangled in a dance. Ichigo's gasp of pleasure was covered when Sangre thrust into him to join Grimmjow in his fun. There was a burning sensation as Ichigo tried to adjust to the two large erections in him. However, Sangre did not give Ichigo time to adjust to the size difference and he and Grimmjow began to ravish their consort painfully. Ichigo enjoyed it and he couldn't deny that he loved the attention he was getting but what he didn't like was the amount of pleasure he couldn't have. There was nothing Ichigo could ask for when he felt his walls tearing and blood collecting in him. He knew in the morning he wouldn't be able to move but he didn't think much of it though he did wish he was able to find release.

"Please," Ichigo begged." I want to cum."

"You don't sound very convincing," Sangre teased. "Pursue me."

"I want to release so I can feel you and Jeaquerjaques-sama fill me," Ichigo panted, knowing it might appeal to them. "I want my masters to show me punishment and pleasure."

"Almost there," Grimmjow cooed in Ichigo's ear. "Tell us more."

"Scrape your nails against my body, mark me as yours so no one else can take me," Ichigo pleaded. "Don't allow anyone else take me and show them that I belong to you two and only you two. I want to feel your release inside me..Ngh..So I can return the favor."

"Mmm I like the sound of that," Sangre purred.

"I'm your hollow bitch!" Ichigo screamed as the two simultaneously struck his prostate. "Nothing but your hollow bitch served to have your cubs! Fuck me and fill me till I'm heavy with your next litter!"

Ichigo felt his erect penis to be released and a few seconds later he felt his semen coat both him and Sangre's chest as his body convulsed. His head was resting against Grimmjow's shoulder.

"I'll hold you to that," Grimmjow whispered to Ichigo.

The two men Ichigo was sandwiched between found their release as well and it stung but Ichigo enjoyed the feeling as his body absorbed the spiritual pressure no doubt form the cub that was developing within him. He knew there was nothing he could do but when Ichigo felt Grimmjow and Sangre exit him, Ichigo fell to his hands and knees. It was hard for Ichigo to stand on walking on shaky legs but Grimmjow helped Ichigo stand, allowing him to lean against Ichigo. There was nothing said between the two as he gasped for air while they made their way inside the castle. Ichigo's arms felt heavy and when he was in bed he fell onto it with ease. Both Sangre and Grimmjow held smirks as they saw how exhausted Ichigo was; there wasn't a lot of injury on his body since Sangre's instant regeneration was affecting Ichigo's own body, healing the injuries caused by the rough sex.

"He likes us more than he lets on," Grimmjow told Sangre with a smirk.

"He'll give in eventually," Sangre agreed.

"Yeah, but when?" Grimmjow asked.

"Soon," Sangre decided after a few seconds. "The cub within him will bring forth his real emotions and he can't deny us for long. He is already accepting the sex we give him."

"He's such a masochist but it compliments your sadistic behavior," Grimmjow pointed out.

"Let's join him in bed," Sangre offered.

The two decided it was time to join their pet in bed and gain some rest. They hadn't seen much of the soul reapers and though they had sex on a high place he wouldn't be surprised if they noticed the increase of power. They could do nothing since they were in Las Noches; they were guests. Grimmjow was the one who put the blankets over them while Sangre made sure to keep Ichigo asleep as they jostled his body to get the blanket up and over onto them. Sangre had Ichigo facing his body while Grimmjow's body was pressed up against Ichigo's back. The two arrancars were comfy as they began to fall asleep with relative ease.

A few hours passed and Ichigo woke up to be between two warm bodies causing him to frown. His body still hurt but he was beginning to feel hungry yet he couldn't do anything about it because the bodies between him seemed to be sleeping. Ichigo was contemplating about elbowing one of the two hollows but he kept his body parts to himself. Sex wan't much of a punishment even if he enjoyed it but he hoped they weren't planning on starving him. He was in soul form and could go longer without eating than humans but the reishi in the air wasn't heavy enough to give him a meal since he had so much power. His stomach gurgled making Ichigo frown as he tried to get his stomach to be silent but his body was telling him he wanted curry and some chocolate milk to drink with bread to put on top of the curry or even a hot dog bun with some melted cheese. It didn't help him in anyway but he kept on thinking of food and after five minutes he decided it was best to wake up his mates. Ichigo wiggled his body a bit but it didn't seem to wake anyone up. Sighing in aggravation, Ichigo began moving more and more but it only caused Grimmjow to grunt and hold Ichigo tighter making him grit his teeth. Grimmjow was still in his release form and Ichigo barely had much room to use his arms. A scowl was placed on Ichigo's face making him push Sangre a little making blearly gold on black eyes look at him.

"What?" Sangre asked.

"I'm hungry," Ichigo whined. "Get me some food."

"The magic words?" Sangre asked.

"Now!" Ichigo hissed.

"It's supposed to be please," Sangre sighed. "What do you want?"

"Curry inside hot dog buns with melted cheese," Ichigo told Sangre, "and some chocolate milk...Can I also get a glass of banana flavored milk?"

"Anything else?" Sangre asked.

Ichigo thought about it for a couple seconds but he couldn't think of anything so he shook his head. just as Sangre was at the door Ichigo called out to him.

"What do you want, Pet?" Sangre asked.

"Can you make sure it's more meat than rice on the hotdog buns?" Ichigo asked.

"It sounds more like chili than curry," Sangre mused. "Do you want the buns toasted?"

Ichigo shook his head. "I just want something soft and warm."

"I can think of another thing soft and warm," Grimmjow whispered seductively.

"I'm not giving you a blowjob!" Ichigo exclaimed. "I'm hungry."

"Yet," Grimmjow muttered.

Ichigo hadn't heard the last of what Grimmjow said so he just laid on his back even though there was a throbbing sensation in his backside that wouldn't go away. He could have sworn he had scratch marks on him but there was nothing though Ichigo was happy he wasn't marked up or else he'd have to explain to the guest why he was like that if he ever saw them again. Ichigo didn't really do much and wondered if anyone besides Orihime would ever ask to visit him but he doubted it since the only ones that were there weren't too fond of him. There wasn't much for Ichigo to do so he was surprised when Grimmjow rolled onto his side and began to run his fingers through Ichigo's hair. The action at first caused him to cringe but after he realized he wasn't going to get hit he was become more content at the feeling of having those tan fingers run through his orange locks. Before Ichigo knew it he purring in content like the cat that got the milk and the canary. The action surprised Ichigo since he didn't know he could purr but he enjoyed it far more than he should and his body betrayed him by tilting his head into those fingers that rubbed his scalp; Ichigo shouldn't have felt so serene in the hands of his captor and the man who had punched him numerous times in the face but he did. Through the slits of his eyes Ichigo could see Grimmjow was content as well even if his face held a scowl. It was a surprise but Ichigo didn't mind Grimmjow as much as he thought he would. Sangre and him might be monsters but at the same time they were looking out for his well-being rather than starving him. Zangetsu was hanging against the wall and they hadn't destroyed him either so it was nice to see that they trusted him enough to not kill them in their sleep.

Ichigo found himself nodding off not too long after in a light sleep that could wake him up if he was shaken awake. In the end it wasn't the movement that woke him up but it was the scent of curry that invaded his senses. Bleary amber orbs opened to see Sangre smiling with a platter of food but Ichigo didn't want to move from his spot. He was warm and cozy as Grimmjow continued to stroke his hair in what could be considered a loving manner. Grimmjow was the one who lifted Ichigo up so he could sit in his lap.

"I usually don't condone eating in bed but I'll make an exception since you're pregnant," Sangre told Ichigo, "and even though you decided to sneak off you've been well behaved for once."

Ichigo nodded his head. "Thanks Master."

"Sangre is fine for now, Pet," Sangre told Ichigo.

Ichigo was handed the platter of food which he took and placed in his lap. The food had a curry style but instead of stew beef or pork it had hamburger meat so it looked like an american sloppy Joe but with rice in it. It was coated with melted cheddar cheese and when Ichigo took his first bite he moaned at the delicious taste dancing on his tongue. It was worth eating and he was glad that Sangre had three hotdog buns full of it.

"Is there chocolate milk and the banana flavored milk?" Ichigo asked after finishing his first sloppy Joe like concoction.

Sangre handed Ichigo the chocolate milk and placed the banana flavored one on the nightstand for later. Ichigo was very thirsty and his throat was dry from sleeping and when he had sex with his captors; a drink was needed. The cool liquid slid down his throat and Ichigo enjoyed it as much as he did his meal. He had to give the chiefs props for making such good food. As Ichigo bit into the second hotdog bun filled with hamburger and rice he found some meat slip out and land on the plate but Ichigo thought nothing of it when he grabbed the piece and plopped it in his mouth. For dinner he was hoping that he could have an actual sloppy Joe since he hadn't had it since he was a child and maybe some macaroni and cheese. Though the child within him wouldn't grow until it was outside of his stomach it still made him crave for food. It seemed his child liked Western Food which might makes sense if Sangre or even Grimmjow were of Western decent but Grimmjow's name seemed German and Sangre's was Spanish or Hispanic no doubt.

"Glad to see you're enjoying your lunch," Sangre approved.

"Want some?" Ichigo asked Grimmjow and Sangre while holding out the last of his meal.

Both Grimmjow and Sangre shook their head but it didn't bother Ichigo since it meant there would be more for him; he liked that idea.

**Briar: Done. I wish I wasn't on a diet and not a vegetarian sometimes...I miss sloppy Joes. I had them once when I was a kid and I was ten. I'm 19 years old now. *sigh* oh well the diets worth it.**

**Grimmjow: Yeah, you were getting on the chubby side.**

**Briar: :O you aren't supposed to call a girl fat. I lost 25lbs in almost 3 weeks. An achievement I say. I'll be running 3K in no time and soon 5K. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter I'm spoiling you xD Until next time my lovelies.**


End file.
